


Big Hero 7: The Series

by Insanely_Creative1



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanely_Creative1/pseuds/Insanely_Creative1
Summary: Hiro Hamada is a your average teenage boy: if by 'average' means being a 14 year old prodigy in College while being San Franskoyo's hero is its definition. Luckily for him, he will not face these challenges alone. With his friends, his girlfriend, and Baymax by his side, he will face any foe: whether it be school or villainy of highest degree. HiroXOc pairing. Raiting may go up.From my Fanfiction, now onto Archive of our own!





	1. The Origins of Big Hero 7

Origins

*A flicker of black and white starts up for a while, static noises barely blocks out a voice* 

Umm…Hello? Can you hear me?

*the flickering and static stops as it shows a 14 year old girl with dyed blue hair and purple eye contacts* 

Can you hear me? Oh it's working! 

*The girl sits on the chair in front of the camera. She smooths out her sea green skirt as she clears her throat,* 

Hi! So…after some thinking I decided to make a video diary so I can remember what I said. After all, who knows when it'll come in handy right? Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Cora Mizichio. 

*Cora chuckles slightly before continuing* 

So I guess I should start with my life and such. Let me warn you though, it's kind of a long and wild story. 

*she pulls out a phone and starts showing pictures* 

I have lived in San Fransokyo for my whole life with my Dad, Mizuchi and Grandmama, Kaguya. My mom, Akemi passed away when I was a baby. 

*image of a blonde hair woman smiled warmly before switching to Cora and her family. Her father being Goliath in stature and her grandmother dressed in a kimono with a cane* 

Then my family found out that I'm incredibly intelligent for my age. I suppose hacking into your father's computer to send a birthday card at the age of 4 does that. My Dad is very sweet and an old softie, but is very protective of me and wasn't sure that I should go to school. So I was homeschooled, it was fun being taught by Grandmama and such about Marine biology, but…I felt kind of lonely… After all my studies, I actually made a habit of bot fighting disguised as an unknown cat-masked competitor under the name 'Nekodomo'. It earned good money since at the time Dad hadn't gotten any luck with jobs due to his height. But it was my very first night of bot fighting that I met him…Hiro Hamada 

*she flips the photo to a young Asian boy her age, with messy raven hair, large almond brown eyes and a tooth gap in his smile.* 

I've never had very much luck when it came to making or having friends, so if I someone told me that I would end up dating this guy I would had laughed. But yeah we did. I was paired up with Hiro in one of those special bot fighting events like the duo duel. We won, but than the cops were coming and I was so scared of getting caught that I couldn't move. But then the next thing I know Hiro grabs my hand and we were running like crazy before the cops even spot us! I have no idea how long we had been running, but to be honest I didn't really care because I was still awe-struck by the fact that Hiro had save me from getting arrested and we didn't even know each other at the time. But that was all about to change, because as we were finally approaching a safe distance from the cops, it was at that moment where I tripped and fell flat on my face, and at the same time broke my mask. Thankfully Hiro picked me back up and we started running again, with me leaving my broken mask behind. Once we finally stopped and knew we were safe, that was when Hiro and I actually first met face-to-face. Now I have to be honest with you, I've never really known if the whole 'Love at first sight' thing was actually real or not, but it's the only thing I can describe how I felt when I first looked into Hiro's eyes. It was there when we properly introduced ourselves to each other and after that, we started seeing each other more. And it was only after 4 months of hanging out together, that I finally got to meet his family, and he got to meet mine.

*The picture now showed Hiro with a woman holding a calico japanese bobtail cat and a young man on either side of him.*  
The woman on his left is his Aunt Cass, she runs a coffee shop called the Lucky Cat Cafe. The young man on his right is his older brother Tadashi. And the adorably cute kitty-cat Aunt Cass is holding is Mochi, their family pet. They are really cool people, and they always asked how I was doing and such, and Mochi is such a sweet kitty that he always tries to cuddle up to me whenever I come over. Hiro and I actually became an official thing one night when I saved his butt from Yama's minions. And boy were they surprised! Aunt Cass actually bounced when Hiro told them that I'm his girlfriend! Dad and Grandmama met them that night too, while dad wasn't too happy at first about me dating, Grandmama convinced him…after hitting him on the head with her cane.  
*Cora giggled at the memory*

Anyway, After a slight misadventure where Hiro and Tadashi landed in jail and Cass had to bail them out, Tadashi actually took Hiro to SFIT, San Fransokyo institute of Technology that same night. Hiro told me that he met Tadashi's friends. There's Gogo: the cool biker chick, Honey Lemon: the stylish Chem genius, Wasabi: Laser neat freak, and Fred: the secret Billionaire super hero geek. Afterwards Hiro and I actually applied to SFIT by entering the showcase! Hiro made these miniature robots he called Microbots which he can control via head transmitter, I on the other hand did super strength suction cup shoes that can stick on any surface. We both won and we…were gonna celebrate until…a huge fire broke out in the showcase building and Tadashi ran back inside to help Callaghan, a teacher at the school….he didn't make it… 

*Cora turned quiet, looking at her hands as she takes a deep breath*

Hiro wasn't himself for a while. I visited him a lot since the fire, and I mostly talked and tried to comfort and be there for him. Then came the day Hiro stubbed his toe and Baymax came along. 

*A picture of a white inflated figure came to the picture*

Baymax was Tadashi's project, a robotic nurse to be more specific. He heard Hiro say ow and activated to help him. Then one of Hiro's microbots started acting weird, and Baymax followed the direction it went! It was then we found a guy in a kabuki mask controlling the Microbots. But they were destroyed at the fire right? Once Hiro pieced together that it was the kabuki-masked man that started the fire to steal them, which in turned killed Tadashi…Hiro decided to build Baymax some armor which…well 

*the next picture showed Baymax in protective gear* 

We traveled down to the port where we saw him take some type of machine out of the ocean. But then it turns out Baymax called the gang to help us, but sadly the guy in the mask saw us. We barely escaped with our lives that night! Thankfully Baymax being a walking marshmallow, also makes him an inflatable raft too. Afterwards we got to Fred's mansion and discussed over what to do next. Side note: it was weird to see that Fred is a billionaire. 

*shows portrait of a young Fred and his parents in classy attire* 

Hiro and I then built ourselves armor to fight the guy in the mask. Honey lemon got this cute chemistry purse to pull out what she needed, Gogo got some sick skates to zoom past us, Fred got a killer Kaiju costume that breaths fire, Wasabi got awesome laser blades on the backs of his hands, and I got my aquatic camouflage suit with squid strength suction cup shoes! And learning back from his previous work, Hiro turned Baymax from a stay puff marshmallow with bicycle gear to an awesome superhero! 

*the next photo shows Baymax in his red armor* 

After training and flying around the city we got down to business. We flew to Akuma island where the masked guy was, and it was there we learned something interesting. Krei and some government officials had something called 'Project Silent Sparrow'. It backfired when the portal sucked everything in, and the pilot was stuck. But then the masked guy attacked us! We tried to fight back but…. 

*a small clip showed Fred jumping only to be punched away * 

We bombed, big time. Hiro and I got lucky to get the mask…but the person was not who we thought…. Turns out Callaghan grabbed the transmitter and used it and the Microbots to protect himself in the fire…leaving Tadashi to die…. It was then that Hiro took out Baymax's health care chip and ordered him to kill Callaghan… 

*Cora took a deep breathe before standing up and leaving the room, she returned back with a glass of water and started drinking it. Once she was done She then continued.*

Thankfully the gang got Baymax back to normal but Hiro was furious. He just left with Baymax…but we eventually met up with Hiro at his place, with a video of Tadashi…it was also when we showed him what we discovered. The pilot was no random person Krei hired. She was Callaghan's daughter, and Callaghan was out for blood. We got to Krei Tech where Callaghan got his portal running. Hiro then learned what we needed to do to beat him; instead of the mask, we take out the Microbots, then he'd be powerless. But despite that, the portal was still open, and ready to tear itself to pieces. Then Baymax dropped the biggest bomb on us, Callaghan's daughter was still alive in there. Hiro and I got on Baymax to rescue her. We found her pod but Baymax's thrusters were wrecked from the debris… Baymax…he got us out by rocket punch…but stayed behind in the portal… It's been weeks since then… Krei agreed to keep our identities a secret, Callaghan is in prison, and his daughter is making a steady recovery at the hospital. And the news had been exploding over 'the mysterious group of heroes' that saved the city. Hiro and I had been doing good, we talked to the gang a lot and we actually reapplied to SFIT again. 

*Cora then looks at the clock beside her and gasped* 

Oh man it's almost midnight! And first day of class is tomorrow! Anyway, thank you for listening! And…Baymax…I don't know if you can hear me..but Hiro has been doing good. We all miss you…especially me and Hiro...wish us good luck, cause who knows what happens tomorrow. 

*Cora smiles at the camera before turning it off.*


	2. Baymax Returns Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brand new beginning for Hiro as he, his girlfriend Cora, and his friends go to SFIT after their climatic battle with Callaghan, though at the cost of losing their beloved friend Baymax. Or so they thought... But among the surprises is one that will soon come after them...

**Big Hero 7**

*The loud vibrations of a phone along with the song Uma Thurman by Fall out Boy made the person in their futon stir before sitting up.*

Cora: *yawn!*

* Cora got up from her futon and walked over to the bathroom beside her room, rinsing her face with water before brushing her teeth. She then picked out her usual outfit: a sea green plated skirt with a yellow tank top and her favorite rain boots. Once dressed she starts making bento lunches for her family: specifically for her father, grandmother and herself. She was finishing up her bento when an old woman tapped her shoulder.*

Cora: Oh! Morning Grandmama!

Grandmama: 6:30 AM and you're making lunch already? Nervous about attending school for the very first time aren't you?"

Cora: In a way...Is Papa awake?

Grandmama: *Chuckles* As much as a bear after hibernation, though I suppose that is what he gets for staying up late to file papers online at his new job...like a certain someone last night.

Cora: *blushes* Hmm...Anyway there's some leftover food for you and Papa to reheat for breakfast, I'm heading to the Lucky Cat Cafe to catch up with some friends on my way to school.

Grandmama: *smirks* and to see your boyfriend?

Cora: *blushes deeper but smiles* I guess... * The door opens as Cora runs out, but quickly runs back to give a kiss on her grandmother's cheek*

Cora: * running fast as she shouts to her grandmother* Tell Papa that I'm on my way to school and that I love him!

Grandmama: * chuckles as she shakes her head before looking up at the sky with a wistful smile* Times like these, she is certainly your daughter Akemi...

* The streets become more alive as Cora runs past them, slightly jumping a couple of steps down to the intersection. By the time she arrives at the Cafe she sees Aunt Cass with the gang already seated at the table eating their food*

Cora: Morning guys! Morning to you too Aunt Cass!

Aunt Cass: Morning to you too Cora! I saved a couple pancakes for you and Hiro to share.

Cora: *Smiles* Ok...Oh yeah, is Hiro up yet? Aunt Cass: Yeah, he's actually been up for a while.

Cora: You mind if I go up and see him? Aunt Cass: Go on ahead, just don't do any funny business just 'cause you two are dating.

Cora: *Blushes as she pouts.*

*Cora goes to the side door where she quickly runs up the stairs as Gogo yells after her.*

Gogo: Don't be too long love birds, we gotta split soon!

* Cora blushes at this as she reaches her boyfriend's bedroom, about to greet him before she hears a familiar voice.*

Tadashi: Ok Hiro! I'm gonna let you go now! You ready? 

Hiro: No no no Tadashi Wait! 

Tadashi: Don't be scared little brother, just peddle harder! You can do it!

Aunt Cass: Yeah woohoo! Go Hiro!

Tadashi: Yeah yeah! You got it!

* Hiro was watching an old clip on his phone of the time he learned how to ride a bike, giving a sad smile as he sat on the bed. Cora smiled sadly, knowing that Tadashi is still a huge part of their lives, and still even more so to Hiro.

Cora:* Gives a cough to get Hiro's attention*

Hiro: *looks up* Oh, Cora! You're here already, so I guess the gang is already-

Cora: Uh huh...*smiles and sighs* Still can't believe this is actually happening...After all we've been through...

Hiro: Yup, so * Clears throat as he playfully deepens his voice* Shall we go my lady?

Cora: *Giggles* You're such a dork Hiro, but that's one of the many things about you that I like so much.

* As Cora walks up to stand next to him looking down at the phone too and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, Hiro takes one last look at the video, paused to show Tadashi's smiling face.*

Hiro: Well..Tadashi this is it...First day of Nerd School...All because of you.

*Hiro stands up from his bed and zips up his backpack, but he briefly gets his finger stuck.*

Hiro: Ow!

Cora: You okay?

Hiro: Yeah, just a little nick.

* Hiro than looks down by his feet to see an empty charger for an old friend who had sadly left his life too soon as well. Cora follows his gaze down to the empty charger before she quietly sighs and gently embraces Hiro as she softly whispers in his ear. *

Cora: I know Hiro. I miss him and Tadashi too. But they're still here with us.

*Hiro embraces her back as well as he sighs from taking a steady breath as he quietly replies.

Hiro: Yeah I know, as long as we remember them...I'm pretty sure I've told you this before already, but I'm really glad your here with me Cora.

*Cora gently squeezes Hiro in their embrace before she backs up a little with her arms still around him. *

Cora: You have told me this before, several of times before as a matter of fact. But I'm always happy to hear you say it again.

*Cora than pecks Hiro on the cheek before they release each other from their hug and take hold of each others' hands as they begin walking to meet up with their friends downstairs, passing by a picture of Honey, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, Cora, himself, and Baymax*

Newsreporter: Reports are still flooding in about a group of unidentified individuals who prevented what could have been a major catastrophe.

Cora: * looks up to see caught photos of the gang in their super hero gear with a coy smirk on her face*

Newsreporter: The whole city of San Fransokyo is asking: Who are these heroes? And where are they now?

Fred: Having victory pancakes.

*Cora looks beside Hiro, giving another quick kiss on the cheek, causing the duo to blush.*

Honey Lemon:* snaps photo of them* We saw that you know~

*Soon the rest of the gang greeted Hiro and Cora and started to walk out of the cafe, but Cass was quick to catch Hiro with Cora.*

Aunt Cass: Hey sweetie! I made you a lunch! But do you pack lunch in college? I don't know...Is that- is that cool? Ooh I'm so proud! I just wanna squeeze you!

*Aunt Cass gave a very tight hug to Hiro, who was soon loosing breath.*

Hiro: Aun-aunt Cass! I-

Aunt Cass: * lets go and sighs* Ok! You're ready to go!

*Hiro starts to walk away, but when he looks back he quickly returns and gives her a hug.*

Hiro: Last hug.

*Hiro and Cass warmly hugged each other, and Cora couldn't help but smile widely at this. This reminded her of the times when she and her Papa were playing at the beach*

Aunt Cass: Tadashi would be so proud of you!

* Soon the duo catch up with the gang as they headed to 'Nerd School', where various other students sedately walked to their classes.*

Honey Lemon: Are you two nervous?

Hiro: No way! I want this, we both want this! Why would we be nervous?

Cora: Yeah, what makes you think we'd be worried?

Gogo: You two are 14 and going to college.

Fred: Your brother is like a legend here.

Wasabi: Also I hear the new Dean is a hard case.

Gogo: And Cora, didn't you say that you've been home schooled your entire life?

Fred: Aw man! This is literally the very first day of school for you little dudette!

Wasabi: Maybe...and just maybe...The Dean won't be too hard on you Cora since your new to school...in general.

Hiro: I...We...Hadn't thought of any of those things..

Cora: *deadpan* Thanks for reminding us guys, especially about me being home schooled all my life.

Honey Lemon: *pushes Hiro and Cora away* Oh keep not thinking of them!

* The gang however quickly caught up to them as they entered the main building. Hiro and Cora eventually got in line for the freshman ID photo shoot. As each student simply stood still and left once its done, the young teens were not as lucky. when it was Hiro's turn he flinched at the bright flash which resulted in a awkward ID photo, And when it was Cora's turn she immediately jumped up to get her full photo, only to result in a picture with Cora blinking and her hair flounced up in a blur.*

Gogo: *blows bubble* That's unfortunate.

Wasabi: I'll take those.

*he grabs the two ID cards and places them on Lanyards, then putting them on Hiro and Cora.*

Wasabi: Don't ever loose these...Seriously its like 20 dollars to replace.

Fred: Ok! Your official Tour Time! Especially for you Cora!"

*Fred then spins Cora around, causing her to yelp and for Hiro to catch her and stand her still.*

Fred: This is the room where people wear goggles and do stuff!

* Said room turned out to be students where they testing VR headsets as they venture into virtual reality*

Hiro: Virtual reality! Huh, nice!

Fred: Yeah that.

* They soon arrived outside in the main plaza*

Fred: And this is the quad! Named after someone with the last name Quad one would presume.

*Gogo was quick to grab Hiro and Cora out of the way as a robotic Frisbee zinged past them and threw another Frisbee at the student. As of while another student is studying the x-ray molecules of a tree.*

Cora: Woah! The Gang then arrived at the mess hall.*

Fred: And this is the fooding zone!

* As they passed along the mess hall as one student was eating a hot dog out of a robotic stand.*

Fred: As a non-student this is my favorite place on campus- woah!

* Fred had accidentally bumped into a student, which sadly caused the student to spill his food on the floor. However immediately after it was spilled, little roombas rushed in and quickly cleaned up the mess.*

Hiro: Wow!

Wasabi: Cool huh?

Cora: I can't believe all of these things can happen here. How could this get any better?

Honey Lemon: Actually there's one more place to visit, and I think you'll love it Cora.

Cora: What is it?

*The next thing they knew, Fred opened the door to reveal a large hall dedicated to the study of Marine life.*

Fred: And this is the ocean zone! Here they look at fish without actually being at sea!...On occasion.

* Cora immediately ran around, trying to take in everything her eyes are seeing in front of her. She gasped in amazement as a holographic Orca swam above her. Hiro smiled brightly at Cora's excitement, knowing how much Cora loves marine biology. Soon they left and reached their final destination, The Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.*

Hiro: I didn't realize this place is so uh...huge! Awesome, but huge!

Cora: Uh huh! I think this is one of my most favorite places I've ever been in my life! There's so much to do!

Wasabi: Don't be intimidated, just take it one class at a time.

Honey Lemon: I'm happy you're excited Cora!

Gogo: *looking at her class schedule* Ugh, Applied Partical Physics is first.

Honey Lemon: *gasp* Me too! Yay!

Fred: What's your first class you two?

* But the gang quickly noticed the two teens staring at a specific lab in the building...Tadashi's Lab. Cora held Hiro's hand, looking at him with a small smile. Soon after Wasabi placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder.*

Wasabi: You ok Hiro? We miss Tadashi too...and Baymax.

* They stood in a moments silence for their departed friends*

Hiro: Yeah umm..I'll catch up with you guys later.

Cora: My first class won't start for another 10 minutes so mind if I stick around?

Hiro: I guess...

*The group of friends walked away to give the two some privacy. Hiro then opened the door to enter his brother's lab, which have remained untouched since the last time he had been here. This was actually Cora's first time in this lab, but she simply stared as Hiro walked around the room. Hiro grabbed Tadashi's baseball cap.*

Hiro: Wish you were here big brother.

* After placing the cap back to its place he opened Tadashi's old notebook which contained blue prints of Baymax's build. He then went towards the wooden crate he had specifically asked his friends a while back to place there: Baymax's armored rocket fist. Cora walked over and helped him place it on a table nearby, the teens giving a small smile at each other.*

Hiro:* Fist bump* Ba la la la...

* As the two began to walk away Cora was quick to realize there was something hidden in the rocket fist...a small green chip*

Cora: Hold on..is that?

* Hiro quickly opened the fist to reveal Baymax's healthcare chip!*

Hiro: Tadashi's chip...Baymax!

* Hiro quickly took the chip out of the hand and began to start up the robotic skeleton of the robotic nurse.*

Hiro: Ok! I'm gonna need carbon fiver skeleton, actuators, definitely upgrade super capacity! I can do this! I can rebuild you Baymax!

*Cora slightly bounced at the thought of Baymax returning, but then she saw a screen flicker up to show a face of a stern woman. She was on African American decent, with a black turtleneck sweater wearing gold jewelry.*

Cora: uhh...Hiro?

Woman: Good Morning, I'm Professor Grandville, your new Dean of students. Welcome to San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology, I trust that we are going to have an excellent year which means-

* Cora watched as Hiro lowered the volume of the video, making her worried.*

Cora: Hiro! That was the Dean, Wasabi told us that she is not a lady to mess with!

Hiro: Its ok, I'll record it and listen to it later.

*But then Cora froze when she saw the Dean enter the door, with Hiro still focused on the blue prints*

Grantville: Which means hard work!

Hiro: Some of us are trying to work.

Cora: *Hushed voice* Hiro, I REALLY think you should listen!

* But Hiro simply believed he hadn't lowered the volume, which was quickly replaced with confusion when the voice continued.

Grantville: Mr. Hamada! Turn around.

*Hiro spun his chair to see the Dean in behind him, which caused the teen to yelp, then he looked at Cora, who was looking down at her feet while fidgeting with her hands.*

Cora: I did try to warn you...

Grantville: Private Labs are not for first semester freshmen.

Hiro: Oh... uh...This is my brother's lab..or was...

Grantville: Tadashi was a gifted young man, he worked hard to earn this as I'm sure you will...someday, when you're ready.

*Hiro quickly turned to talk to the Dean, holding the WIP paper where he was redesigning Baymax's skeleton.*

Hiro: I'm ready now! Look, I'm rebuilding Bayma-uh my brother's health-care companion project?

Grantville: Mr. Hamada If you want to live up to your brother's legacy, you should start by getting to your classes on time... as you should too Miss...? *Cora looks up and quickly clears her voice.*

Cora: Oh! I'm Cora Mizishio, I'm majoring Marine Biology...With a minor in robotics?..Mam'm!

Grantville: I've already been informed that this is your first time ever attending school, so I hope that you will not have any difficulty with your classes.

Cora: *shakes head* I'll be fine Mam'm, thank you for your concern! And for reminding us about our classes!

Hiro: *quickly zips up his backpack* Could not agree more, punctuality is very important.

* the trio left the lab*

Hiro: It was so nice to meet-

Grantville: Tick-Tock Mr. Hamada. Don't want to keep your thermo dynamics professor waiting, I hear she's tough..But fair, intermittently.

*As soon as Grantville walked away, both Hiro and Cora ran off their respective classes.*

Cora: See ya Hiro! talk to you later!"

Hiro: Kay Cora! See ya!

* Both teens rushed to their classes, whereas Cora barely arrived at the nick of time, Hiro wasn't as lucky...As it turns out his Professor is Grantville herself.*

Grantville: Ah, Teen genius decided to join us.

Hiro: How did you-?

Grantville: Short-cut, I can take them, you can not. Lets begin!

*Hiro quickly got to his seat, but he was too short to fully see his lesson clearly.As of while Cora quickly seated as she was face to face wit her own professor, a tall woman with short hair and dark eyes.*

Professor: So you're the second teen genius huh? You're lucky you got here on time, but don't push it, I'm professor Seto and I'll be your Marine Life Biology professor. Just to let you know, Yyou can ask me during office hours if you have any trouble with our course work up ahead. Now, if you'll open up to your tablet and enter the code I have displayed here..

*Cora pulled out her syllabus, shrinking slightly as she blushed. The day soon turned to night as the scene then focused on Fred's mansion, where the nerd gang was having a discussion over...superheroes*

Wasabi: Oh! I didn't realize we were still the whole superhero thing.

*Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon stared at Fred in his Kaiju armor, posing heroically*

Fred:Uh yeah! Wait, where's Hiro and Cora?

Wasabi: Said something he needed to do after school and that Cora's staying behind to help him.

* While he explained he picked up a robotic kaiju toy off his seat*

Fred: But they're gonna miss our first night patrol!

Gogo: Night patrol?

*Fred each gave them a piece of their superhero armor as he explained*

Fred: Where we suite up and patrol the streets, thwart evil doers, dispense justice ect, awesome, ect!

* The Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon each removed their armor*

Gogo: Yeah, not gonna happen.

Honey Lemon: I-I don't think so.

Wasabi: No thank you!

Fred: Why not? You guys have clearly forgotten how sweet it was being superheroes! We caught a revenged crazed villain, we saved the city, we had victory pancakes!

Gogo: And you have clearly forgotten that we're not superheroes.

Wasabi: Also, it was really scary!

Fred: You didn't seem scared.

Wasabi: Because I was pumped up full of adrenaline! Now I'm back to being afraid of things like height, speed, cholesterol, loud noises! I've got issues! You do not want to be Wasabi!

Honey Lemon: Sorry Freddy, we've already lost Baymax, and we almost lost Hiro and Cora, I don't want to loose anyone else.

Fred: But there could be a supervillain right now about to-

Gogo: *shoves armor to Fred* Face it Fred, We aren't in your comic books, this is the real world and in the real world there are no super villains!

*Currently in the city a man is held dangling by his feet. ready to be dropped over the street below.*

Yama: Tell us one more time, where's my money!

Poor sap: I..lost it?

Minion #1: Yama, its him.

* A look of realization struck him*

Poor sap: Go ahead and take the call!

* As the other two minions brought him back to the roof, Yama answered the phone...in private*

Yama: Obake, mhmm whatever you need! I'll- *The screen behind him flickered, briefly staggering before it showed an odd object.*

Yama: And where is it?

* The Screen flickered.*

Yama: Done! *As Yama left, the screen stayed its image of San Fransokyo's institute of technology. The main target.*

* * *

*Daylight came as the SFIT was already lively with students. Hiro and Cora woke up early to see the fruit of their labor hopefully blossom; they had worked hard after classes to check over what they needed to rebuild Baymax. As of now Hiro placed the health care chip inside the port of the Computer.*

Hiro: Please work! Please work!

Cora: *crossing fingers* Common please, please, please!

* The screen came online, and a familiar voice came to greet the duo*

Baymax: Hello Hiro and Cora.

Hiro and Cora: Baymax!

*The teens were ecstatic as they were reunited with their old friend, each giving the computer with Baymax's face a hug*

Hiro: Yeah, the hug's not really..we'll have to stick with this for now buddy.

*Hiro gave the mouse soft fist bump while Cora continued hugging him*

Cora: At this point, I don't even care if your not squishy, I'm just so happy your back!

Baymax: Ba lalalalala. Without my body, I am not able to feel.

Hiro: I know...

Baymax: Because I do not have tech tile receptors

Hiro: Oh right, hehe, don't worry, I'm working on it!

Cora: We both are. And as soon as we're done, we'll get the gang to come over!

* And so the two teen geniuses got to work rebuilding Baymax, they each contributed the parts of Baymax's skeleton as time went on, and so the afternoon gave way to evening, and evening became the night. Hiro and Cora continued with their classes, but were double tasking as they drew up schematics for the skeleton to function properly. Course that did not mean their sleeping schedule was not impacted, as they were found at times fast asleep from a hard day's(and night's) work. As soon as the skeleton had the necessary functions, they opened up his system, activating the camera inside the skeleton.*

Baymax: My Endo-Skeleton is complete.

Hiro: Finally.

Cora: Whew...

Baymax: You two can now move on to the test phase.

*Cora looked up at the skeleton, trying to imagine what needed to be working 100% while Hiro looked a bit skeptical.*

Hiro: Test phase?! Heh, are you kidding, just have to get you dressed and boom!

Baymax: The diagnostics protocol will take 7 to 10 days.

Hiro: 7? To 10 days?

Baymax: Tadashi always ran an extensive diagnostic protocol.

Hiro: Yeah, that sounds like Tadashi.

Cora: Hiro, I think Baymax has a point, after all, he does knows how his body works and would know if something funky was up.

*But Hiro did not listen to her as he activated the skeletal body.*

Hiro: Here we go.

*the body blinked*

Hiro: Ah yes, see Baymax? Its perfect

Cora: *deadpan* Turn around genius.

* Hiro turned back to see that the skeleton was not functioning as properly as it should, glitching purple sparks as it clumsily wobbled back and forth, knocking any furniture within its perimeter.

* Hiro: No nononnono! *Cora went to help Hiro stop the crazed ditzy skeleton, but not before yelling an 'I Told You So!' at him, but then the Skeleton jumped out the window and ran off into the night.*

Baymax: Oh no. My body is running away.

Cora: And we are so in trouble...

_**To be continued...** _


	3. Baymax Returns Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baymax's body is on the loose, leaving the two teen geniuses to recover it before any damage can be done. Unfortunately, they run into a familiar foe who may have plans for the young couple....

**Big Hero 7**

Hiro and Cora immediately ran out of the lab and into the night, and soon spotted the rouge skeleton out in the dark, which quickly ran out across the campus.*

Grantville: Mr. Hamada, Miss. Mizishio, What are you two doing here at this hour?

Hiro; We were..Studying! Yeah just..Came out for some fresh air! Wooh that's fresh!

Cora: *nodding vigorously* Uh huh! Gotta keep the oxygen flowing through our neural systems!

Hiro: Well, better go!

Grantville: Follow me you two.

* Hiro and Cora looked at each other, both worried what the Dean wanted with them.*

Hiro: Actually we-

* One glare from the Dean was enough to shut him up*

Hiro: -Have nowhere else we need to be! So we will follow you!

Cora: *Nodding*

* Both teens entered the building, looking back in the dark where the skeleton robot was missing in the dark, doing whatever they would think a rouge robot would do*

Grantville: When we first met, I was worried you two would become distracted by your own agendas...Or worse..

* She plopped down the teens' files...which, for Hiro, happened to be his police record*

Hiro: Oh... You know about the bot fighting?

Grantville: And I am also aware that you, Miss. Mizishio, while you have no record of your own, also participated in illegal bot fighting as well. But I have to admit, you both have shown discipline.

* While Grandville's slight praise about how the two teens had shown discipline over their previous illegal past time did ease their nerves only by a little bit, Hiro still noticed Cora looking rather uncomfortable as she was looking down at her lap while slightly gripping her skirt. Hiro was one of the very few people who knew the reason why Cora had taken up bot fighting in the first place, and the reason why she had no record was because he had always saved her from getting caught by the police every time. Hiro, being the good boyfriend he was when it came to Cora, felt he should say something to defend his girlfriend's past actions. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves for what he was about to say to the Dean, Hiro spoke up*

Hiro: Uh...Professor Grantville? I have something to say about mine and Cora's past actions, i-if you'll allow me to explain that is.

Grandville: And what might that be Mr. Hamada?

Hiro: Well...While I don't have any good reasons for my taking up bot fighting, other than I was just bored and it was a lot of fun *laughing nervously*. B-but, that's not the point, the point is is that while I don't have a legitly good reason for bot fighting in the past, Cora however does.

Grandville: I see...And what exactly was this reason Miss. Mizishio?

* Cora, who had just been standing by listening as her boyfriend was trying to explain their, or rather her, past bot fighting activities, was at a sudden loss for words when Grandville asked her what her reason was. But Hiro, sensing her slight freeze up, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while giving her a small reassuring and supportive smile. Trying to assure her that it was going to be okay telling Grandville the truth. Even though he was having a hard time believing that himself, remembering how she mentioned that she was tough but also fair, intermittently anyway, which didn't make either of their nerves any better, but there was no going back now that it was out in the open. So, Cora tried to take comfort from her boyfriend's reassurance and support while taking a deep breath herself and answered the Dean*

Cora: W-well, you see Professor, the reason I took up bot fighting was...Was because I-I was...*sigh* I was...T-trying to help out my father Mam'm...

* Grandville, while doing a great job not showing it, was actually surprised at the young blue-haired girl's answer. She had not been expecting that explanation as to why Cora had been bot fighting in the past. But knew there was more to the story*

Grandville: Explain.

Cora: W-well, you see Mam'm. For the longest time, my father had been unable to keep a job for very long due to his...Extensive height... So, I-I thought I could help him out by bringing in a new source of income all by myself in secret. Hence, bot fighting. I know it was illegal and wrong, but I felt like I didn't have much choice. Though admittedly...there was another option to make...But the other way to make money fast...is gross...and very dangerous...

Hiro: Cora?...

* Hiro and the Dean heard the slight hint of reluctance in Cora's voice as she turns quiet, to which they also noted that Cora was trying hard to compose herself from becoming upset. Whatever the second choice was, and Grandville, despite wanting to think otherwise, had a very disturbing idea as to what it was and what Cora was talking about, But wisely chose not to comment on it or make Cora say it. As she was obviously not ready to talk about it. So she decided to change the subject back to the matter at hand*

Grandville: I believe that will do for the moment Miss. Mizishio. Now back to the matter at hand, am I to understand that your father was not aware of your participation in bot fighting?

* Cora was grateful for the subject change but was still trying to keep herself calm after almost bringing up the mistake she almost made, and it didn't help that Hiro was now looking at her with a confused and concern look on his face. But at the moment all she wanted was to just finish explaining herself and get back to finding Baymax's skeleton with Hiro. And hope that Hiro wouldn't ask too many questions about her explanation, but even she knew that sooner or later, she'd have to come clean about what she had almost done. She was just mostly worried and afraid of how Hiro would react and how he would look at her when he found out*

Cora: N-no Mam'm...I was very careful to make sure my father had no idea what I was doing. He did finally find a job that would take him and after he had been hired and had a secure source of income, I knew he didn't need my help in secret anymore, so I quit bot fighting altogether. There was no need for me to do it anymore.

Grandville: Hmm, I see... Miss. Mizishio, while I don't condone anyone in partaking in illegal activities for whatever the reason may be, I can see from your explanation why you would take such steps in trying to help your family. I will however say this much though Miss. Mizishio, I do hope that in the future you will strongly consider making more wiser, productive and...safer choices when it comes to your endeavors. It would truly be a shame if someone of your intellect and potential were to lose her way by not fully...and carefully considering the consequences of her actions not just to herself, but to others as well.

Cora: Y-yes Professor Grantville. I will do my best...

Grantville: I am pleased that you have explained all of this to me though Miss. Mizishio. I understand that this must not have been easy for you to talk about though.

Cora: No Professor, it wasn't. But I am kinda glad I got it off my chest though, and even though this wasn't his intention, not all of it anyway, Hiro was just trying to defend my actions.

* Hiro, who's hand was still on Cora's shoulder, gave her a soft squeeze in an attempt to comfort her and as a way of giving her a small apology for unintentionally making her to talk about all of this*

* While the Dean was speaking however the rouge skeleton appeared behind the window*

Grantville: Well, despite all of that. You two are doing exceptionally well in your classes, you should both be very proud.

Hiro: No stop-

* Cora sweats nervously as Hiro stood up to address the skeleton..But stopped himself*

Hiro: No..Stop giving us compliments! Hehe! We don't want to get big heads!

Grantville: Then I'll just say this: Keep up the good work you two.

* Both Hiro and Cora stood up*

Hiro: We will!

Cora: Thank you Mam'm! We'll continue doing our best!

Hiro: Thanks, so..*fake yawn* tired. We better get home! Uh..Bye!

* The teens quickly left the room, sighing heavily from the long talk Cora went through and nearly being exposed for the skeletal rouge*

Hiro: Cora-

Cora: Look Hiro...*sighs* I know you probably want know what I...meant back there after I said I didn't have much choice... But right now, we've got a crazy rouge robot running around doing who knows what that we really need to get back before we get into more trouble than we already are. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready...Just...Give me some time and trust me on this please...

Hiro: *sighs* Alright. But we are going to talk about this eventually Cora. I don't like having secrets between us.

Cora: I know, I don't like having secrets between us either, and I'm really not trying to keep secrets from you Hiro, But I just...need you to be patient with me for now... I'm...not proud of what I almost considered doing before I chose bot fighting and I'm still kinda upset with myself for even considering it to begin with...And...I'm also scared of what you...or anyone else...will think of me if I tell you what I almost did...

* Cora started sniffling as tears started to well up in her eyes. And Hiro, starting to feel guilty for getting Cora all upset over what she had said in Grandville's office, immediately took her into his arms and pulled her into comforting hug while trying to calm her down*

Hiro: C-cora... I...I'm sorry Cora, I...didn't mean to make you so upset... *sighs*I may not know what you almost did that's got you so upset like this, and now, I'm kind of scared myself to even ask. But I want you to know something Cora, I would never think of you or love you any less just because of something you did, or almost did in this case, no matter how bad it may be. You're my girl and I'm crazy about you though and through and nothing is ever gonna change that. I might not like that your keeping secrets from me, and I might not be the most patient guy on the planet, but I'm willing to wait for you until your ready to talk about this. And if you're not willing to tell the others about it than I'm willing to keep it a secret too for you. The point is, no matter what, I'm here for you. Just like how you've been there for me. And I'll wait for as long as you need me to until you're ready to talk.

* If Cora hadn't already loved Hiro as much as she did, she most certainly would have now after hearing everything he said to her. While she was still afraid of how he would react if she told him the truth, she did start feeling reassured that Hiro wouldn't just up and dump her for what she almost did. There was still some doubt in the back of her mind that told her otherwise, but she would work through that later. Right now, they still had a rouge robot to catch and had already wasted enough time as it is. So Cora, pulling herself together and giving Hiro one last hug back in thanks before separating from him and wiping the tears stains off her face while giving him a grateful smile*

Cora: Thanks Hiro, I really needed that. And I really appreciate you being so patient and understanding with me about all this. I know it's not really fair to you for me to be keeping secrets, especially after everything we've been through together. But...there're still some personal things I need to work out first before I'm ready to open up about this.

Hiro: I understand, and if you need help in working out some of those 'personal things', as I said before, I'm right here for you.

Cora: Thank you Hiro * kisses him on the cheek* You really are the best. Now lets go find that robot and get Baymax back.

* With that, Cora takes hold of Hiro's hand as the two teens go off to look for the rouge robot*

* * *

* As of while, with the rest of the Nerd gang*

Fred: After unrelenting battering the team-!

* As it turns out all of the Nerd friends came out dresses in their super suites, with Fred proudly displaying himself under the red light*

Gogo: Caved...

Fred: Came together! *Puts on helmet* Now they have their first night patrol knowing that they are their city's last bastion of hope!

Wasabi: Could you please stop narrating Fred!

Honey Lemon: Yeah...Nothing's happening Freddy, I think it might be time to go home...

* Just as she finished her sentence, the screeching of a speeding car was heard and eventually seen.*

Fred: Did you see that? That my friends is obviously a car thief! It's last bastion time!

* And so Fred jumped forward, with the rest of the team joining him.*

Fred: Halt!

* The car continues to zoom*

Fred: Yeah...He's not halting.

Wasabi: No he's not!

* When the car wouldn't stop Honey, Gogo, and Fred were lucky to dodge out of the way, while Wasabi barely managed to climb to the hood of the car.*

Wasabi: Aah! He didn't stop!

* As the car zoomed away, Fred and the girls soon chased after him*

Fred: And we got a chase scene!

* Wasabi continued screaming as the car zoomed*

Gogo: Pull over now!

* As the car made a sharp turn Gogo was quick to hold onto the nearest pole and return to the road, with Honey Lemon holding onto Fred as he used his super jump to catch up with them*

Gogo: We're gonna need something to slow him down.

Honey Lemon: I have just the thing!

* Honey Lemon quickly got out three chem balls and she threw them down for them to turn into glue. While it only managed to slow them, the determination of the driver quickly freed the car and continued its course.*

Wasabi: Still not stopping!

* Fred soon jumped ahead in the pathway*

Fred: Oh yes he is!

* The car came to a screeching halt, which caused Wasabi to fly off and for Fred to catch him.*

Fred: Thanks to the lizard.

* Fred quickly opened the car door, ready to give his herioc warning*

Fred: Ah ha! Justice has been servvv... Oh wait a minute!*

* Instead of a car as they thought, it was panicking couple, more specifically an expecting mother whose water broke and the nervous soon to be father.*

Father to be: Are you people crazy?! My wife is about to have our baby!

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! * to expecting mother* You're doing great!

Wasabi: Boy or Girl? Wait don't tell me, I want to be surprised!

* The father quickly slammed the car door and quickly entered the hospital*

Fred: Congratulations on your bundle of joy!...So..not a car thief, but we still showed some real hustle out there guys.

Gogo: Fred, there's clearly nothing going on!

* While Gogo is chewing Fred out, the rouge skelemax walked past them. Honey, Wasabi, and Gogo walked away from the comic obsessed fan boy. As they were, Hiro and Cora came to view as they chased the skelemax.*

Fred: But guys! Night patrol...

Skelemax ran and ran, glitching and bumping into everything before making a turn to the left. Soon came a flash of electricity.*

Hiro: Uhh! That's not good!

* Hiro and Cora walked towards the way and to their shock the minions of Yama got the skelemax first, electrocuting the skeleton. Then came a very familiar chuckle behind them.*

Yama: Haven't seen you in any botfights in a while, little Zero!

* The teens turned around to see Yama behind them.*

Yama: That is until that one night where you got me locked up in jail!

Hiro: You're not still mad about that?* faking smile* Are you?

* The angry face of Yama answered his question*

Hiro: Ok! I'm sorry...If we could just get our robot back-

*Yama grabbed Hiro and Cora by the scruffs of their clothing*

Yama: Haha! You're not getting your robot back! Teach him a lesson!

* The next thing they knew, Cora was restrained by the minion as she watched Hiro being dangled over the roof by the other two minions.

Hiro: In case I wasn't clear before, I'm really sorry about the whole jail thing! Just let her go!

Cora: Don't you dare drop him you micro-brained pigs!

Yama: Haha! Your little girlfriend certainly has some spunk!

* Cora continued to squirm before aiming her foot to Yama's face, which he quickly caught.

Yama: I'll deal with you later, I heard girls your age make a large profit in Kabukicho.

Hiro: No!

* With Yama's nod, the minions started to lower him with Cora frantically squirming, with both of them revealling their SFIT school ID cards in full view, and Yama saw this*

Yama: Wait! You two are in that nerd school?!

Hiro: Uh...Yeah!

* the minion holding Cora removed the ID card from her and gave it to Yama.*

Hiro: But its not-

Yama: Pull him back!

* As the minions pulled back Yama faced Hiro*

Yama: You and I, we're gonna make a deal!

* * *

* As of while, at Fred's mansion was in the middle of a rainstorm*

Fred: Alone he stood, velveted by the rain, unwavering in his mission, and undaunted by the fact that his friends don't value super hero culture and all its awesomeness!

Heathcliff: Master Frederick.

* Below Fred is his trusted butler Heathcliff, holding an umbrella with a cup of hot cocoa in his hand.

Heathcliff: Hot Cocoa?

* Soon Hiro arrived at the mansion steps alone.*

Hiro: Heathcliff, where's Fred? I-I need his help!

* Heathcliff simply looked up to indicate Fred's location. Soon after they went to Tadashi's Lab to discuss*

Fred: Ok, so what wrong is Lady Justice calling us to right?

Hiro: Well, there's this metal thing- its kinda like a sculpture or paperweight or something-and it's on Grandville's desk and Ihavetobreakitinandtakeit.

Fred: Woahwoah woah, wait! That is what Lady Justice would call stealing!

Hiro: Stealing? No its uh its not stealing its like I don't think its really stealing- its more like uh- borrowing!

Baymax: Stealing. To take the property of another without permission or right.

Feed: Exactly, thank you Baymax...Wait! Baymax!

*Realizing that he heard Baymax's voice he turned around and saw the familiar face of the nurse bot on the computer screen.*

Fred: Woah! You live in a computer now?

Baymax: My body ran away.

Hiro: Fred look, Cora and I rebuilt Baymax's skeleton; it went crazy, got loose, and now Yama has it and is holding Cora hostage! The thing its-its dangerous without Tadashi's chip.

Baymax: Without the healthcare protocol, my robot capabilities could be catastrophically destructive.

Hiro: Yama said he'll give it back and free Cora in exchange for the paper weight thing.

Fred: which you intend to steal!

Hiro: As soon as Cora and the skeleton are free, I'll steal the thing back and return it to Professor Grandville before she even knows its gone.

Fred: So the second steal basically cancels out the first steal...Ok! I'm in!

Hiro: Yes! I just need to add her code to my ID and to do that I need to get really close to Professor Grandville.

Fred: How close? Are we talking in the same general vicinity or are we talking uncomfortably close?

Hiro: Uncomfortably close.

Fred via radio: Hiro, check, check. Can you hear me?

Hiro: Fred, just wait for the signal and hit the button.

*Fred had remained in the lab on hold to do simple computer work via Hiro's head piece.*

Fred: I've never been a hacker before, cause usually Cora does the hacking. This is exciting! Also, a lot of pressure...wonder if this is how she felt when she first did this?

Fred: Uh... Which button is it again?

* Hiro was sensible enough to place a sticky note on the keyboard of the computer to show Fred which button to push.*

Fred: I kid, I kid! Don't worry Hiro, I got this.

* When footsteps were heard Hiro turned his head to see Grantville using her ID.*

Hiro: Target spotted, I'm going in!

Fred: Roger that! Man I love saying that I'll do it again, Roger that. No No how about this, Roger that!

Baymax: Who is Roger?

Fred: You know, that's a good question.

Hiro: Guys, quiet.

Fred: Roger that!

* Hiro quickly made his made to Granville*

Hiro: Excuse me... Professor Grandville!

Grandville: Yes Mr. Hamada?

Hiro: Well, I was thinking about what you said...to both Cora and me...and..Its nice to have someone here who believes in us! So thank you!

* Hiro opens his arms for a hug, Grandville shows that she is not the type to give or receive hugs*

Grandville: Yes, well... Eh...

* Hiro tried to receive a hug for Grandville to quickly dodge away. But as this awkward scene happens, Honey, Wasabi, and Gogo notice what's happening.*

Gogo: What is he doing?

Grandville: Is that all?

Hiro: Um...Well...

Fred: Turn on the water works, trust me, it's the only way you're gonna get that hug!

* And so, Hiro set to work, as he quickly rubbed his eyes to bring on the tears.*

Grandville: Mr. Hamada are you alright?

Hiro: I'm...*turns around with tears*

Grandville: Is there something in your eye?

Hiro: Tears...just so much going on!

* this time Grandville did not dodge Hiro's hug, unable to process what was going on*

Hiro: *hushed voice* Now.

* Fred, who was eating cup ramen, was caught off guard on the signal *

Fred: I'm on it!* spills cup ramen* Aww, I spilled soup! Ow Ow OW!

Baymax: I cannot administrate care because I have no body. But I do have several tips for treating minor burns.

* The gang were just as confusetd on the whole ordeal.*

Grandville: Alright now, pull yourself together.

* The computer soon dinged a 100% on the scan*

Fred: I got the copy! I think!

* Hiro let go of Grandville as soon as Fred told him*

Hiro: Wow thanks! I feel better now!

Grandville: Thank goodness.

Hiro: Don't want to keep a professor waiting! She's intermediately fair and a good hugger! Can't wait to tell Cora!

* Later on at night at SFIT, Grandville had just left her office, walking out to head home. Once she's out of view, Hiro walked over and used his ID card with Grandville's code to go in. Once inside, he found what he was looking for. He looked at the object, curious on why Yama wanted it so badly. *

Fred: What's happening?

*The sudden voice of Fred via headpiece spooked Hiro into nearly dropping it before catching it.*

Hiro: Whew...

Fred: Did you get it?

Hiro: Yeah, It's...Heavier than it looks! Why would Yama want this?

Fred: Oww! Hot soup spilled it again!

* As Fred tried cooled himself off, Hiro looked out the window and spoke to himself with a determined look*

Hiro: Don't worry Cora, we're on our way now.

Fred: Heck yeah! The classic trope of being a Super Hero! Rescuing the Damsel in Distress and getting the skeleton bot back!

* And so with the sculture obtained, Fred and Hiro walked down the alley to meet up with Yama.

Hiro: These are dangerous people Fred, let me do the talking.

Fred: You bet! I'll keep my eyes peeled and my lips sealed.

* Hiro and Fred soon arrived at the place, a tall man stood in front of the entrance with a black eye.*

Tall Minion: What do you want?

* Hiro was about to speak before Fred cut him to it*

Hiro: We're-

Fred: Fredrick Fredison the IV, this is Hiro, and we're very busy dangerous types and we don't like to be kept waiting!

* The tall Minion stared at the two men while Fred did his best to appear intimidating. And just as Hiro thought that Fred messed up, the Tall Minion opened the door to let them inside.*

Hiro: What happened to letting me do the talking?

Fred: Now you and I both know that was never gonna work.

* As of while, the man outside contacted Yama via radio.*

Tall Minion: Yama, the boy and his friend are here.

* Yama stood in his office, listening to the call*

Yama: Good, he has it then.

*He then turned to open the door, revealing Baymax's skeleton hanging up, while on the ground Cora was tied up and gagged and looking worse for wear. Cora glared at him before she spoke, though her words were muffled.*

Cora: Fu ga na pey foo dis! #You're gonna pay for this!#

Yama:* grinning intimidatingly* Don't worry little girl, your boyfriend is gonna join you soon enough.

* * *

* Back SFIT, the rest of the gang went to visit Hiro at Tadashi's lab*

Honey Lemon: Hiro, we're going to Noodle Burger, you wanna come?

* But instead of a working Hiro, they saw a broken window with furniture tossed around like a tornado came in*

Honey Lemon: What happened?

*The gang stepped in, trying to process why Tadashi's lab was in such horrible state. It was then that Baymax turned on.*

Baymax: My body ran away.

* The gang turned and saw Baymax's familiar face*

The gang: Baymax!

Wasabi: Your back! Wait, why are you in a computer, and where's Hiro and Cora? In fact, we hadn't seen Cora all day!

Baymax: *activating map search* Hiro and Cora can be found here.

* The map showed a glowing dot where Hiro and Cora currently are*

Wasabi: That's Good Luck Alley.

Honey Lemon: Why do they call it Good luck Alley?

Gogo: Good Luck getting out alive...

*The gang all knew then that Hiro and Cora were in serious danger.*

* Fred and Hiro soon entered the room, and as soon as they do the lights were turned on. Yama sat behind a desk as the minions stood by him. Hiro turned his sight to find Baymax's skeleton and a tied up Cora, who stood up when she saw him*

Hiro: Cora! What did you do to her?!

Yama: Nothing much, just roughed her up a bit. I will admit, she did put up a good fight against some of my men, even nearly escaped with the bot too... Until I tased her that is. Now...Where is it?

* Hiro glared hard at Yama as he pulled out the object from his hoodie pocket and held it out to him, Yama grabbed it and started inspecting it. Hiro then went to untie his girlfriend, Fred spotted the robotic skeleton that was the cause for this mess.*

Fred: That's Baymax's Skeleton? Its so...Naked. It's naked Baymax! * turning to Yama and offering a hand shake* And you must be Yama.

* Yama looked up at Fred's hand, clearly uninterested and snapped his fingers. Hiro was pulled away from Cora as the door slammed shut separating the couple, soon the rest of Yama's minions entered the room*

Hiro: We had a deal!

Yama: Oh Zero, did you really think I was going to give you back your girlfriend and robot?

Fred: That was my understanding. Did nobody else think that?

* Fred and Hiro are thrown into a cell and were quickly locked in*

Fred: Owww!

Hiro: Hey!

* Hiro banged the door before looking around.*

Hiro: Great. No windows, no airducts, and one locked door.

Fred: Looks like we need to break out of a super secure high-tech safe room!

* Hiro looked at the door lock and smiled*

Fred: Awesome! How do we do that? Oh! I got it, we could do what Dirt Dingly did when he was trapped in the dungeon of Doctor Slaughter! Get this! He factored a key out of a stale cracker and a single strand of his own hair!

* But while Fred was rattling on, Hiro simply pulled out the door's automatic lock panel and rerouted the wires to open the door with ease.*

Fred: Or we yeah, that'll work too- you could just, you know, unlock.

Hiro: Com'mon!

* And so Fred and Hiro walked around the halls to find Yama's office and get back Cora and the robot.*

Fred: So, after we get Naked Baymax and Cora back, what's our exit strategy? You thinking fists? You think something other than fists?

Hiro: I'm thinking we run.

Fred: So feet, we're gonna go with feet!

* But just as they made a turn, they were face to face with one of Yama's minions.*

Minion#1: Where do ya think you're going?

Fred: And you're sure not fists?

Hiro: Feet Fred! Fast!

* The duo ran off before they were blocked by another minion, the tall minion they saw before, soon they were captured again*

Minion #1: Hey, co'mon, lets take these two to Yama.

* The two were now standing in front of Yama, with Hiro trying desperately to make the situation fit their favor.*

Hiro: Well when you think about it, I did you a favor by testing your security!

Yama: Thank you...Get rid of them!

Fred: Quick question, when you say get rid of us, do you mean throw us out, or are you talking about you know...Permanent situation?

* Yama's smile had answered Fred's question.*

Fred: Permanent...Got it.

* Just as the minions were about to finish this once and for all they heard rumbling from the roof top, where soon a laser blade came cutting through the ceiling in a circle, falling down and revealing the suit clad gang, ready to attack and rescue their friends.*

Fred: Yeah! I knew you couldn't resist the call of Super Herodom!

* The side door opens to reveal more of Yama's henchmen, also ready to attack. Gogo quickly threw her disk and knock out one of the minions and dodging out of Minion #1's way. Honey Lemon soon encased him in her chem goo as Wasabi threw off one of the minions where Honey Lemon rushed off to help them, but not before trapping the minions to their feet.*

Wasabi: Yeah! That's right!

* However they were smart enough to simply removed their shoes and stand on them.*

Wasabi: Uh! That's wrong!

* Grabbing a nearby stool and snapping it to make make shift staffs, the minions begin to attack, Wasabi activated his laser blades and just flapped them back and forth hoping it does something, to which it did, cutting the staffs into pieces.*

Wasabi: Adrenaline's back!

* Wasabi did not hesitate to punch out the two minions. Yama quickly dodged disk and blocked the chem ball using one of his minions as a shield before throwing him off to the side near Hiro and Fred.*

Honey Lemon: Hiro, Fred, Cora. Are you guys ok?

Hiro: Much better now!

Cora: *shaking off gag* Doing fine now that you guys are here!

Fred: How did you know we were here- wait, were you guys out on night patrol without me?

Gogo: Fred, night patrol is not a thing.

Honey Lemon: It's really not.

* One tall minion came crashing into the room and took a swing at Fred's head as Hiro pulled Fred out of the way and dodged the minion's assault right before he became encased in Honey Lemon's chem goo.

Fred: That was close, did you see how close that was?

*Hiro turned to Cora and the skeleton out in the open.*

Hiro: Stay here!

Fred: Roger that!

*Hiro ran towards the door to rescue them, nearly dodging the debris and the knocked-out minions. Just as Hiro had finally freed Cora from her ropes and they were about unhook the Skeleton, Yama grabbed them.*

Yama: Nobody hustles Yama!

Hiro: And gets away with it?

* Honey Lemon threw her chem ball to freeze Yama on contact, encasing him and dropping Hiro and Cora.*

Hiro: Looks like I just did!

Cora: And you just got put on ice!

Fred: Ooh! That's cold! hehehe did uhh, everybody did you guys get that?

Cora: Yeah...I'm unhooking the skeleton, and then we're out of here!

* And so they did, as soon as they freed the robot, they hooked it up and all climbed up onto it and left as they had arrived, through the roof*

Gogo: Hang on!

Fred: *looking up* Hey! It's Heathcliff!

* Heathcliff simply gave them a thumbs up from the helicopter for a-job-well-done, and flew all of them back to SFIT*

Hiro: Are you ok Cora? Did Yama do anything to you?

Cora: I'm okay Hiro, really. I'm even more okay now that we're out of there and we got Baymax's Skeleton back. Just got a couple bruises here and there, but nothing some ointment and a few bandages won't fix and I'll be good as new in no time. But, there is one thing I've got to tell you though.

Hiro: What's that?

Cora: Well, when I tried to escape with Baymax's Skeleton before you and Fred came and Yama tased me, I did manage to give him a swift but severely hard kick in the nether regions he'll most likely be feeling for a good long while.

Hiro: *Chuckling* That's my girl. *Hugs her and kisses her head on the side of her head*

* * *

*Once they were back at SFIT and out of their super suites, and after taking care of Cora's injuries, the gang are quick to show that they are not pleased with Hiro and Cora's actions*

Hiro: So I'm sensing you're angry?

Baymax: Without my scanning capabilities, I am unable to detect non-verbal signs of anger. Are they glaring? Are their eyebrows down and together? Do you see narrowing of their lips?

Hiro: I got this Baymax... Guys, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you what we were doing.

Honey Lemon: You could have gotten hurt, and Cora actually did get hurt!

* Hiro looked down in shameful guilt at Honey Lemon's scold for he knew she was right. It was his fault that this whole mess happened tonight. Cora, seeing her boyfriend's guilt and regret over all the trouble he had unintentionally caused and the danger he had also unintentionally put them all in tonight, placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it in reassurance while giving him a soft look to show him that she didn't blame him for her getting hurt. But Hiro, who placed his own hand on top of hers that was still on his shoulder and squeezed gently back in thanks for her reassurance and not blaming him for all she had gone though because of his impatience and recklessness, knew better. He knew that it was still his fault that she got hurt and it would most likely be a long while before he fully forgave himself for putting his girlfriend and his friends in danger like he had.*

Wasabi: And I can't believe you stole something from Professor Grandville's desk, * turning to Fred* and you helped him! And now Yama has it!

Cora: Don't be so sure Wasabi.

* Cora pulls out the object from her skirt pocket.*

Fred: Double Steal!

Hiro: As promised!

*Gogo walked over to Hiro and Cora*

Gogo: I'm impressed. * punches both Hiro and Cora's arms, though not as hard with Cora due to her injuries* But don't ever do that again.

Hiro: We won't but...There is still one problem.

* The gang turned to face the still broken window that naked Baymax escaped through*

Hiro: How am I going to explain that to Professor Grandville?

Honey Lemon: Don't worry, I'll take care of that*

* Honey lemons punches in the elements needed to fix the glass*

Honey Lemon: Just this once!

* And so Hiro quickly went back to Grandville's office, tiptoeing slowly to place the object back on its stand. Afterwards he returned and went to work on the diagnostic with Cora staying for the rest of the night. Hiro tapped his fingers nervously and impatiently as he watched the download bar turn to a 98%, Cora turned to Hiro and gave him a kiss on the cheek*

Cora: I'll go get us some snacks from the vending machine, gummy bears right?

Hiro: *Nodding distractedly while not taking his eyes off the screen* Uh huh.

Cora: *Chuckling under her breath* I'll be back soon!

* As Cora left the lab, Hiro slightly moved his eyes to the spot where Cora was standing just a moment ago with a still guilty look in them before going back to staring at the screen to continue watching the download bar, which then turned to a 99%*

Hiro: Co'mon, co'mon, co'mon!

* The diagnostic soon beeped that it was completed*

Hiro: Yes!

* As predicted, Grandville was unaware of the events that happened, though she did take note on the sculpture being crooked. But other than that it was fine. It was now early morning when the moment of truth finally arrived as the charger soon inflated the now huggable Baymax. Hiro placed Tadashi's chip inside Baymax and took a step back. He turned to Cora, nervous about this. She simple took hold of his hand and nodded reassuringly, making the go ahead gesture*

Hiro: Ow?

* The eye scanners were activated as the first thing it saw was Hiro and Cora.*

Baymax: I am Baymax, your personal Health care companion. Hello Hiro and Cora.

* Hiro quickly hugged Baymax, to which the robot happily returned. Baymax then turned to Cora.*

Baymax: Would you also like a hug?

* Cora nodded, tears in her eyes as she hugged both her boyfriend and friend, happy to be reunited once more*

* Back at Good Luck Alley*

Minion: He is not going to be happy that you didn't get it.

Yama: Don't worry, we got something much, much better.

* Behind him was an assembly line of robotic skeletons of Baymax. However, since they do not posses the health care chip, they are instead weapons for Yama to use as their eyes turned red.*

_**To Be Continued** _

 

 

 


	4. Baymax Returns Part 3

**Big Hero 7**

* The Lucky Cat Cafe is filled with customers, and Aunt Cass is hard at work managing her Cafe.*

Aunt Cass: Dolphin Safe Tuna Nachos coming through!

* She quickly placed her orders to the customers.*

Aunt Cass: Hot plate! Really hot plate! Just keep the kitten mittens on for a while will ya?

* The customer simple moved the kitten mittens' thumb-paws to agree. After that, some senior citizens were drinking their beverages and soon needed refills. Which Aunt Cass instantly noticed and took care of.*

Aunt Cass: Refiller! On it!

*Crash*

Aunt Cass: Ketchup bottle down! On it!

* After handling the remains of the ketchup bottle, she spotted the large stack of dirty dishes*

Aunt Cass: Try and tame dirty dishes, I'm on it!

* However the weight of such a huge stack of dirty dishes proved to be too difficult for Aunt Cass.*

Aunt Cass: C'mon Cass, lift with your knees...oh and your back...and your arms...and any other parts that wor-!

* Aunt Cass suddenly felt the weight of the dishes lift off her hands and reveal the marshmallow robot along side Hiro and Cora.*

Aunt Cass: Wait, what?

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Aunt Cass: Baymax? Baymax! Your back!

Baymax: Aunt Cass.

* She gave the robot a hug which he accepted. She then pulled Hiro and Cora into the hug, happy to be all together again.*

* * *

*A grand hotel at night stood as Yama entered inside for business. He got into the elevator and waited for his employer to speak, the small screen that briefly advertised San Fransokyo's metro rail system quickly glitched out to an ominous symbol with a glitched voice as it stopped the elevator.*

Obake: Well did you obtain the item?

Yama: The item?

Obake: Huh, I see, you failed.

*The elevator quickly dropped down to end Yama's life for his incompetence.*

Yama: Wait Wait Wait! I made you something better!

* The elevator stopped and slammed Yama to the floor.*

Obake: Show me.

* And show he did, as Yama presented the robotic Skelemaxes displaying their strength.*

Obake: I see...Potential.

Yama: Much better than that piece of scrap!

Obake: No, but useful for obtain it. Do not fail this time.

* The scene shifts to the manor as Fred once again tries to convince his friends to be heroes once more.*

Fred: Ladies and gentleheroes, since we kicked so much butt at well you know- kicking so much butt- I took the liberty of designing our very own super hero signal!

* He then pulled the cloth to reveal it was their very own signal light while at the same time, pulling the sheet that was covering the signal light off so fast that the sheet flew up before coming back down and covering up Fred. The rest of the gangs' reactions to the signal light's reveal varied. For Honey Lemon, she oohed enthusiastically while clapping a little. Gogo just stood there with her arms crossed looking unimpressed while chewing and blowing her bubblegum. And Wasabi was coughing and trying to fan away the dust that had started floating around after Fred pulled off the sheet.*

Fred: Heathcliif, hit the lights!

* Fred started doing an imitation of a drumroll as Heathcliff turned off the lights and activated the signal.*

Fred: Ta daaaaaaauuh!...

* The signal shined on the ceiling and showed a word spelled...*

Wasabi: Halp?

Fred: Huh yeah... that's supposed to be help...Heathcliff did we keep the receipt?

Heathcliff: Oh, we did not Master Fredrick.

Fred: Okay, so we'll just go with halp! People will know.

Honey Lemon: Look Freddy, I heart your enthusiasm, really I do. But I had to freeze somebody yesterday, I'm not comfortable with that.

* Heathcliff deactivated the signal and turned on the lights*

Fred: Don't beat yourself up Honey Lemon, I'm sure he thawed by now. Guys, this is no way for Big Hero 7 to talk.

Gogo: Big Hero 7? Really?

Fred: My brain stormed an epic list of team names and that one tested best- with an audience of me- the power of seven!

* Fred held out his hand to do a hand group, but was left hanging*

Fred: C'mon guys, I need at least one more hand for me to meet ya. C'mon, you know you want to.

Gogo: Look Fred, it was a one time thing. Saving you three knuckleheads from Yama.

Fred: I could have sworn I heard from someone- I don't wanna name names, but it might rhyme with Bobo- that it was a one time thing when we stopped Callaghan!

Wasabi: Okay so it was two times.

Gogo: And thats it! We're done, we don't need a team name.

* But Fred isn't ready to give up, as he went to the three other people that could surely help him: Baymax, Cora, and Hiro. They were in Tadashi's lab as Fred spoke while rolling back and forth across the room in s swivel chair.*

Fred: So yeah the team name is Big Hero 7, everyone loved it unanimously I might add-Woa ow!

* Fred fell over the swivel chair as Baymax turned to his attention.*

Baymax: I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said-

Fred: No I'm-I'm okay! I'm OK!

Hiro: Ok...Done!

* Hiro had been typing some program while Fred was talking, and soon he turned his attention to him.*

Hiro: Fred, I think you're gonna like this!

* Hiro had just made a new chip for Baymax, the label being a superhero. Cora finished typng her homework as she looked up and smiled, excited for Fred's reaction.*

Fred: Woah, a super hero chip.

*Once the chip was placed, Baymax immediately learned his new data.*

Baymax: I am now capable of defending innocence and various other heroic deeds.

Fred: To the power of seven!

Cora: I gotta admit, it was pretty epic the way you guys saved us.

* Baymax simply fist bumped Fred*

Baymax: Ba la-la-la!

Fred: Not what I envisioned, but you put your own spin on it!

* Outside the lab, the lights turned on, indicating that someone, most likely Grandville, was heading their way.*

Hiro: Great, we're not supposed to be in here! We gotta hide!

* While Hiro, fred, and Cora went to panic mode over Grandville finding them, Baymax only waddled*

Baymax: I am large, and difficult to conceal. I will deflate.

Cora: If you could deflate faster and quieter, that'd be great. But you don't on either, so option B is...something else!

* The doorknob of the lab opened as Professor Grandville looked inside. Hiro and Fred chose to hid behind Baymax who turned himself into a chair, Cora on the other hand had hidden herself underneath the desk and curled up into a ball to save space. Unfortunately, Fred made the mistake to leave his foot sticking out but quickly pulled it back. But Grandville saw it anyway and narrowed her eyes at this before turning on the lights and entering the lab and walked towards the inflatable robot-turned-chair, and sat on it.*

Grandville: Ahh, comfortable...hmm...

* Grandville looked around the room.*

Grandville: What to do with the upper-classmen lab...Clearly it should go to someone who follows the rules.

* Cora saw Grandville lean back on Baymax, and knew at that moment, Grandville knows they're here!*

Cora: 'We're dead meat!'

Grandville: Someone who doesn't try to pass off a robot as furniture. You can come out now Mr. Hamada, and you too Miss Mizishio.

Fred: They're not here!

* Hiro elbowed Fred for exposing him and Cora.*

Grandville: Now.

* Hiro brought himself out, with Cora crawling out from under the desk and standing up, straightening out her skirt and than holding her hands in front of her as she stared at her feet.*

Grandville: Didn't I make myself clear, when I told you this lab was off limits!

Hiro: Well, heh yes Professor Grandville. But I uh-

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Gradnville: Yes, I assume. Follow please.

* Hiro walked over to Grandville as Cora quietly stepped aside to watch what Grandville had to say.*

Grandville: Balance Mr. Hamada, hard to achieve, harder to maintain. One tiny wrong decision and...

* Professor Grandville brought up a magnet battery where she placed a single metal bolt to demonstrate. When she made one blow to it the bolt flew past them, ricocheting towards the light above them.*

Grandville: Your brother did not allow himself to be distracted, now you could follow Tadashi's lead, or you can choose a different path...with him.

* Hiro listened to Grandville over this, thinking over what happened yesterday. He got Cora trapped by Yama because he didn't perform the diagnostic like she and Baymax told him to. Because of what happened, he felt responsible for Cora getting captured and hurt. Cora also heard the conversation she could't help but glare a little at Grandville and worry about how this is going to affect Hiro, while she did understand what Granville was saying, she also felt that it was unnecessary and unfair to compare Hiro to Fred..or Tadashi. If anything Hiro should have the chance, and the choice to make his own legacy with Tadashi as his inspiration.*

Fred: Is she pointing at me? I feel like she is...

Cora: Not now Fred...

Grandville: The choice is yours Mr. Hamada.

* Granville left the lab, leaving Hiro, Cora, Fred, and Baymax alone.*

Fred: Whew! That was scary!

Baymax: Your heart rate is accelerating. Would you like to take a seat?

Fred: Yes I would!

* Fred helped himself and laid across Baymax.*

Baymax: Your neuro transmitters indicates you are feeling tense.

* And so Baymax began to vibrate like those massage chairs*

Fred: S-S-Shiatzu. N-N-Nic-c-ce.

Baymax: Hai. Shia sai Doko teki masu?

Fred: So Hiro, Cora, what do we say we grab a couple of noodle burgers, finish up Baymax's armor, and get our night patrol on?

Cora: Fred...Now might not be the time...

Fred: Ok fine! Yaki Taco is healthier anyway. According to the Yaki Taco website.

Hiro: No look I-

Fred: If this is about the tacos, I'm open for pizza. I mean I had it for lunch but for you two I'm-

Hiro: Fred look I-... I need to focus going down the right path... Tadashi's path...

* As Hiro grabbed the super hero chip from Baymax's port and walked away. But as he walked out the door, Cora looked at the photo of the two brothers and sighed.*

Cora: But Hiro...you're not Tadashi...and you shouldn't have to be...

* But despite all that, Hiro and Cora stayed steadfast on their studies as they usually did. However that meant that Fred was as stubborn on continuing their super hero team as he persistently followed them to show that Big Hero 7 can work. When Hiro was done taking notes, Fred would slide a notebook containing messy sketches of Big hero 7, to which Hiro pushes away. When Cora was looking over the hologram of the squid, Fred would try to shove Cora's Liposuction cupped boots and gloves, only for her to quickly push out of the way to secure her identity, telling him they would talk about it more later after she tries to talk to Hiro. When the couple were having lunch together, Fred shoved a custom Onigiri with the words Big Hero 7 printed on them. After they shoved the onigiri back to Fred, the two head their way to the quad. the efforts Fred did to convince them that the super hero team can work did make Cora think a little, and about the days when they all first became super heroes: The day they stopped Callaghan at Krei Tech and saved Callaghan's daughter, Abigail from the portal. Cora turns to Hiro as he is writing down equations.*

Cora: Hiro...I know your probably gonna think I've gone crazy for saying this, but I think Fred might have a point.

* Hiro's eyes widen as he turns his head to Cora.*

Hiro: You think Fred...has a point?... Well your definitely right, I do think you've gone crazy.

Cora: Just hear me out for moment Hiro. I know the whole super hero thing may sound a little out there, I'll admit that, but look at what we accomplished when we first started it! We came up with super suits that fit our friends expertise perfectly to a T, we used our talents to stop Callaghan and the microbots he stole from you from hurting people and saved Callaghan's daughter from a destructive portal of doom!

* But as soon as Cora said 'Callaghan', 'microbots' and 'portal', Hiro's face turned into a cold glare. He picks up his books, stuffs them into his backpack and stands up to leave. Cora realizes what she had said and stands up to follow him, her books in her arms. *

Cora: Hiro wait! Look, I know that all of this brings up bad memories, believe me I do, but that still doesn't make any of what I'm saying any less true and you know it.

Hiro: *Still walking on ahead with a glare on his face, not looking at Cora* Yeah well, if you really remember it as well as you say you do, you'll also remember what happened when we found out that it was actually Callaghan who was behind that mask, who stole my microbots, who set the fire that... * Stops waking and lets out a shuddering breath with his eyes shut tight trying to block out the tragic memories.*

* Cora comes up beside him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, knowing first hand just how traumatic witnessing Tadashi's death had been for Hiro, since she had seen it first hand right after it had happened. She also knew where Hiro was going when he started talking about what had happened when they discovered that Callaghan was the one responsible for the tragedy.

Cora: Hiro...

Hiro: * Shakes his head* Look Cora, I don't know about you, In fact I don't even know why you would want to. But going out there to be super heroes is not what I want to do!

Cora: And I think you do know why I would want to do this and that it's the exact same reason why you want to do it but your too much of a knucklehead to admit it like you did before because of what Grandville said to you! This is about what Grandville said to you isn't it? Because it's not what Tadashi would've done? Hiro, when are you going to understand that you're not Tadashi and that you don't need to be?!

*Hiro suddenly turns to Cora an angry look on his face and starts to speak to her loudly to the point of almost yelling.*

Hiro: Look Cora, I'm not going out there to be some 'super hero' to live out some comic book fantasy! This is reality Cora, they may have needed us before when Callaghan put them in danger, but they don't need us now! Not anymore...

* Hiro says these last two words in a somewhat leveled voice as his angry look is half replaced with a sad look. Cora just stands there looking at Hiro with an unreadable expression as she asks him an quiet voice.*

Cora: ...And how can you possibly know that for sure Hiro?... If someone like Callaghan was willing to go to such lengths to the point where he practically became a real-life super villain, then what's to stop someone, or anyone else for that matter, from doing the same thing? And if that ever does happen, who will be there to stop them from hurting innocent people when the police are unable to stop them themselves? If we're not the ones to be there for them when they need us to defend and protect them when they can't do it themselves, who will then?

* Hiro just stares at Cora with an unreadable expression of his owe and doesn't know how to reply to what Cora had just said to him. So instead of saying anything, he just walks away down the hall, about to leave his girlfriend alone, until she calls out to him at the last minute.*

Cora: Hiro!

* Hiro stops at his girlfriend's sudden call but didn't turn around to face her. But she still quietly, but firmly speaks to him.*

Cora: ...I know it still hurts Hiro... Believe me, I know... And, nothing will ever make it completely go away no matter what either of us try to do. And that includes what your trying to do right now. You said that you didn't want to live in some fantasy, that this is reality, but we both know that the real reality is that your already trying to live in a fantasy, a fantasy where you're trying to become Tadashi. And for what reason? Because of what Grandville said to you? No, it's more than that isn't it? It's because your still hurting. I understand that, I'm still hurting too... But we both know that what your trying to do now won't do anything to help, and it's not what Tadashi would have wanted for you either.

Hiro: * Somewhat cracked and quiet voice still not facing Cora* And how would you know what Tadashi would have wanted for me?

Cora: ...Because even though I didn't know him for as long as you did, or even for as long as any of our friends did, I do at least know this much. While he did want you to do something more with your intellect and life than just waste both by messing around in illegal bot fights, something that would make better use and give real purpose for both you and your intellect, something that could possibly help people, something that would actually make a difference. He wanted you to find that something on your own as Hiro Hamada. Not as his little brother who's trying to take his shadow and legacy and make them as yours too while abandoning your own ideas and ambitions to do so. Alright, so the whole super hero thing may not be what Tadashi had in mind for you, or any of us for that matter, and yes it's not the most practical ambition one does with the smarts he's been gifted with, heck it's hardly practical at all, but it did make you use your intellect for a better use and it gave you a real purpose; you did actually help a lot of people when they needed it, you even saved them...and you did make a difference. Yes, you did take things too far when you found out Callaghan was responsible for Tadashi. But despite all that, all the struggles we fought through, all the dangers we faced together...and all the heartache we suffered for it... We all came out stronger together for it and you showed us that you were right, you showed us that we could be way more than what we already were before. And all of that started with something that you found, chose, and made all on your own. Me and the others may have helped you out along the way, but it was, and still is something all your own... Is all of that really worth throwing away?

* But even after everything Cora had just said to him, he just slightly turned his head towards her without even meeting her gaze before simply walking away...he didn't know how to respond or to feel...confusion and melancholy clouding his mind along with everything Cora said to him. As she watches her boyfriend walk further down the hall and turn a corner out of her sight, she felt that her eyes should be shedding tears, but they didn't. Instead she sighs before she turns around to talk to the Dean with courage and determination rising higher in her than before.*

* Cora walks to towards Professor Grandville's office, pausing as soon as she's in front of the door. Her heart starts beating faster and her stomach begins churning as if they're asking her if she was really about to talk to Grandville over what she said to Hiro in his lab the other night. She bites her bottom lip nervously as her mind becomes blurry with what ifs. Then she remembers how Hiro stood up for her that night when Baymax's skeleton got loose. She closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath.*

Cora: OK Cora...you can do this...you have to...for Hiro...

*She knocks the door and waits for a response.*

Grandville: Come in.

*Cora slowly opens the door, her heart continuing to beat faster. She enters the room where Grandville is organizing files.*

Grandville: Ah, Miss Mizichio. What can I do for you?

Cora: ...W-well, you see...Professor Grandville...I need to talk to you about something?

Grandville: I see. And what exactly do you need to talk to me about Miss Mizichio?

Cora: It's about...the talk you had with Hiro in Tadashi's lab...a few nights ago...

Grandville: Is that so? And what about the talk do you wish to discuss?

*Cora briefly looks down at her feet, her brain trying to get her to reconsider this whole thing a beyond stupid idea and walk away. But she refused and looks up at the Dean.*

Cora: It's just that... I do understand that balance is important, that you have to stay focused.

Grandville: Well, I'm happy to hear that you can agree on that.

*She turns her back to put away the papers.*

Cora: But it isn't fair for you to compare Hiro to Tadashi!

*This grabs the Dean's attention. She turns around to see Cora, her hands forming to fists as she steadies herself. A growing face of determination and confidence showing through the young girl.*

Cora: I don't mean any disrespect Professor, but I don't think it was fair, or right for you to compare Hiro to Tadashi the way that you did. It wasn't fair to Hiro at all and, if I'm being honest ma'am, I think it was also disrespectful to Tadashi's memory.

*This statement caused the Dean's eyes to widen in shock, clearly taken back by what Cora had just said to her. In all her years she had had complaints from past students about her being unfair with them for their own incompetence, but never had she ever been told that she had disrespected someone's memory by comparing them to someone else, let alone being unfair for it as well. Normally, she would have started scolding the young blue-haired girl in front of her for saying such a thing to her. But for some reason the statement Cora had given her was striking a small cord in her and from what she was observing as she looked at Cora. The girl was nervous and slightly scared for what she had said, she could see it in her eyes, but she also saw the determination to stay strong about it as well. So even though the statement itself was rather disrespectful sounding, Cora clearly thought it was important to tell her this. And the fact that she was also trying to be respectful towards her about it even though she knew there was still a chance she would get in trouble for this certainly spoke volume itself. So she would give Cora a chance to fully explain the meaning behind her 'disrespectful' statement towards her before she passed judgement on her.*

Grandville: *Narrowing her eyes at Cora*...Is that so, Miss Mizichio?...

Cora: *Swallowing nervously trying to keep herself composed* Y-yes Professor... A-as I said before, I don't mean any disrespect towards you and I know that you would never mean or intend to actually disrespect anyone's memory, especially Tadashi's. But that is kinda how it sounded to me when you told Hiro about how his brother 'didn't allow himself to be distracted and how he should follow Tadashi's lead'. Which I get, I really do, but I don't think that completely following in Tadashi's lead is going to help Hiro at all. And... I don't think that's what Tadashi would have wanted for Hiro either...

Grandville: ...I see. Tell me Miss Mizichio. You seem to have been friends with Mr. Hamada for quite sometime now, even before you both applied here, meaning I assume you also knew Tadashi for almost just as long before his...unfortunate passing... Just how do you know for sure what he would have wanted for his younger brother in just the short amount time you knew either of them?

Cora: I just know because... *sighs* Because even though I didn't know him for as long as Hiro did, or even for as long as anyone here at SFIT did, I did, and still do at least know this much. While Tadashi did want Hiro to do something more productive with his intellect and life. He wanted Hiro to find that something on his own. As...Hiro Hamada. Even if that means he makes mistakes along the way to get there. Tadashi was, is, and always will be Hiro's big brother, his best friend and his greatest inspiration. But saying he basically has to be Tadashi in order to achieve what his brother wanted for him is just...not gonna be possible, and it's not going to help him either. Sure, Hiro can be cocky, annoying, reckless, and he can be a real knucklehead at times. And yet, I know he can be someone great, maybe even greater than Tadashi. But for that to happen, he has to be able to decide what is best for him without being ridiculed for not being like his brother, even if he does mess up from time to time. But as long as he learns from his mistakes and takes responsibility when he does mess up, isn't that what matters most? And from what I understand, Tadashi may have been an 'ideal student' and a legend around here, but even he took risks and made mistakes from time to time too. I mean after all, it did take him over 80 tries before he finally got Baymax working perfectly.

Grandville: *Raise an eyebrow* How do you know-

Cora: Oh, Baymax has a video record of all of Tadashi's test runs on him stored away in his memory banks. Hiro has already watched a few of them and he told me about them. Did you know that Tadashi actually caused a blackout once when he tried Baymax out on his 33rd test run? Anyway, the point is, even Tadashi took risks and made mistakes too, but he learned from them, just like everyone else. And as I mentioned before, making mistakes and learning from them is all a part of life, it's how we better ourselves. True, some mistakes can be messy and they can cause a lot of trouble, but as long as we take responsibility for our mistakes and learn from them as well, isn't that what's most important?

*Professor Grandville looks at Cora with an unreadable expression as Cora pause for a moment, giving herself a little break before she continued.*

Cora: All I'm trying to say is... While Hiro may be doing better, he's still hurting from Tadashi's passing, and telling him he has to be like Tadashi really poured salt onto wounds that have only just started to heal. And all that I'm asking...is that you give Hiro a chance to do all the amazing things I know he can achieve as himself...

Grandville: ...I see, well Miss Mizichio, if that is all you have to say to me on this matter, then you are dismissed.

Cora: Y-yes Ma'am... T-thank you Ma'am...

*And so Cora quickly walks out the door, her heart finally calming down after the talk. Grandville on the other hand is thinking over what Cora had just said to her, usually she is a meek and shy young girl, evident from when they first met at Tadashi's lab. And yet Cora had shown firsthand the determination she is capable to have just to talk about this, despite how frightened she was during her talk. For now she's thinking over Hiro Hamada and Cora's words. Though she will wait for Hiro himself to tell her this himself. As of while Cora finally calms down after she drinks some water before she resumed to continue her classes. Afterwards they all head home, though it was obvious of the awkward and tense quietness between Hiro and Cora, they plan to meet at the cafe later tonight, with Fred being out on Night Patrol alone.

Fred: Still reeling from the bitter taste of disappointment, the lone guardian of justice continues his watch over the city... * sigh* Maybe they were right. Maybe the city doesn't need Halp...

* But Fred was too quick to give up, as he walked away and turned off the spotlight, an army of Baymax skeletons roamed to the city*

* * *

Newsreporter: Breaking News now! Seemingly indestructible robots have invaded night market square annihilating everything in their path-We're also getting reports of destruction on Shimomoto Blvd- I think it would be smart for you to avoid that area. Who is behind this Robo-Rampage?

* The News shown at the tv in Lucky Cat Cafe, where Hiro, Cora, Baymax and the gang were hanging out. And they immediately knew who was behind this*

Honey Lemon: Oh no!

Hiro: * sigh* Yama!

Gogo: He bootlegged Baymax?

Wasabi: Baymaxes! Plural...so plural..

Fred: Ok, so a bunch of killer robots are loose in the city! You know what this sounds like?

Wasabi: A nightmare I had once?

Fred: NO! It sounds like a job for Big Hero 7!

*While Hiro and Cora watched the TV, the gang looked at Fred.*

Fred: You guys are gonna love the name once you see the T-Shirts.

Gogo: The police can handle this.

Policeman: We can't handle this!

Cora: *Deadpan* You were saying Gogo?

Gogo: * Sigh* Lets suite up...

Hiro: Baymax needs his armor I-I gotta finish it! I'll meet you guys just- be careful!

Cora: I'm going with you!

Hiro: No! Just...just trust me on this I-I can't let you get hurt again!

* Hiro quickly ran out the door as Cora pouted, but gains a look of determination as she then runs ahead to catch up*

Wasabi: But Hiro said not to go with him Cora! And besides, I thought you two were kinda on the outs with each other at the moment!

Cora: *Shouting* You and I both know that's never gonna work! And I was just gonna let something as stupid as that keep me from helping my boyfriend, than I'd be a pretty lousy girlfriend!

* Afterwards Hiro and Cora arrived at SFIT.*

Hiro: Cora! I thought I told you not to come with me!

Cora: Look Hiro, now is not the time to argue again, we got bigger things to worry about right now. We gotta suite up Baymax and stop those robots.

Hiro: Ugh! Fine! But stay close.

* With that, Hiro and Cora set to work on making new armor for Baymax. But the nurse bot is quick to notice that something is troubling Hiro.*

Baymax: You appear to be agitated.

Hiro: Yeah! The city is under attack!

Baymax: And you feel responsible.

Hiro: What?!

*Baymax activated a screen to show what he is talking about*

Baymax: Your body language and lack of eye-contact are strong indicators of guilt.

Hiro: If I had just run Tadashi's diagnostic like you and Cora told me to, none of this would have happened.

Baymax: Mistakes are common to everyone.

Cora: Baymax is right Hiro. Everyone makes them, it's all apart of life.

* The machine blinked as the armor was done printing. Hiro quickly grabbed the armor piece and began to put it on Baymax*

Hiro: Not ones that put the whole city in danger. *Sighs*...Well...It looks like you were right Cora.

*Cora was bringing in the next part of the armor when she heard him speak.*

Cora: Pardon?

Hiro: Even if it did sound crazy at the time, you still had a legitimate point and I ignored it. And what's worse is that I'm the one who caused it...

*Cora looks at her feet before speaking up.*

Cora: Hiro... After we had that fight... I...went up and talked to Grandville over what she said.

Hiro: W-what? You talked to Grandville about that?!

Cora: Not entirely...just about what happened in the lab... I went up and told her what she said to you may have hurt you instead of inspire you... She didn't say much, but she at least heard me out...

Hiro: You did all that...for me? Even after we fought like that?

Cora: Of course I did, I've said this to you before and I'll say it to you again as many times as I must. I love you Hiro. And I'm with you all the way, and I'm never giving up on you, No. Matter. What.

*Hiro felt his heart beat faster than before and felt his emotions elevate higher than before. And so to show his gratitude and love, Hiro goes up to Cora and kisses her. She was caught off guard until she accepts it and wraps her arms around him, to show that he is forgiven and that she'll stay with him. Meanwhile, the robots continued their rampage, destroying property and putting everyone at risk. A woman tripped over the debris and was about to fall victim to the robots when a yellow clad woman zoomed in and grabbed the lady, getting her out of harm's way. Once the woman was safe, Gogo went towards the robot army as she throws her disk to hit them. Honey Lemon then pulls out a chem ball and throws it at the robots where it expands and became a big ball of goo that got any robots it rolled over stuck to it. While Fred and Wasabi hid behind a car.*

Fred: Wasabi, one of us has to be a decoy.

Wasabi: Flip for it. Roof or wheels?

* A robot threw the car up and over them as they were betting on which side would be facing up when it landed.*

Fred: Wheels, obviously.

* The car did indeed land with it's wheels up*

Wasabi: How was that obvious?!

Fred: Watch a movie sometime, a flipped car always land wheels up, Co'mon.

* And so while Wasabi threw a rock to get the robots attention, Fred went to prepare his attack. The robot shot its laser blast at Wasabi as he dodged out of the way and went back behind the car he and Fred were previously hiding behind as the robot kept shooting at him.*

Wasabi: I DON'T THINK I'M CUT OUT FOR THIIIISS!

* At that moment, Fred moves up behind the robot*

Fred: Fredzilla time!

* He set on his fire breath only to find it had little effect as the robot pushes and pins Fred down.*

Fred: Halp...

* The robot was charging its laser blast when Wasabi came in and sliced the robot in half. Honey Lemon and Gogo went to check up on the two men as they saw what happened.*

Honey Lemon: Wasabi are you ok?

Wasabi: No *wheeze* I'm not *wheeze* I'm...great?..Adrenaline's flowing! I'm feeling it! * activates laser blades* Ok! Who's next! Bring it! I said bring it, while I'm riding this adrenaline wave!

* And so Wasabi ran off to fight the robots while the gang watched and Fred gave two thumbs up.*

* Back at the lab, Hiro and Cora finished up making Baymax's boots.*

Baymax: Hiro, do you feel better now?

Hiro: I'll feel better when we beat Yama's robots.

* the sound of a laser blast was heard outside.*

Hiro: Hang on.

* Hiro walked over to the door*

Baymax: Hang on to what?

Cora: Its an expression Baymax.

* Hiro peered out into the hall where he saw the cause of the noise.*

Yama: You! Guard the door!

* As one robot left, Yama activated the screen*

Screen: Welcome to SFIT virtual guide. This Saturday, Muirahara woods fun run.

Yama: fun...*grunt*

* Hiro watched Yama figure out the screen as Baymax and Cora appeared behind him. Hiro quickly pushed Baymax and Cora out of the way*

Cora: What did you find?

Hiro: Shhhh...

Baymax: Shhhh...

*Cora shook her head before looking at Hiro.*

Cora: *whispering* What did you find?

Hiro: Yama must've sent out those other bots as a distraction.

Screen: You are here.

Yama: Here. I know I'm here! Where is here?

* Hiro quickly made a phone call to his friends*

Hiro: Guys, Yama just broken into the school, I-I think he really wants that thing from Grandville's office.

Wasabi: Seriously?!

* Back at the city, Wasabi was wrestling with a robot*

Wasabi: It's a paperweight!

Gogo: Also, we're kinda busy right now!

* Gogo threw his disk as it hits a robot in the head and falls down from the higher level it was on. Only for it to get up again and to be jumped on at squashed by Fred as he does the same with a few other robots.*

Fred: Too. Many. Robots!

Honey Lemon: Hiro! You and Cora should get out of there!

* The trio were at the school trying to figure out their predicament.*

Hiro: No, Baymax and I will find a way to hold off Yama.

Gogo: * Grunts* We'll be there as soon as we-

* The line cut off*

Hiro: Buddy, time to be a super hero!

* He pulled out the super hero chip. Afterwards Hiro, Baymax, and Cora looked at the lone robot.*

Cora: Ok, let's take out that guy first, ready Baymax?

Baymax: Yes.

Hiro: Cora, you go back and finish up Baymax's armor. I can't risk you getting hurt because of me again.

Cora: *Sighs* Hiro, how many times do I have to tell you? You and I both know that I'm sticking with you no matter what happens. I'd be a lousy girlfriend if I couldn't help you out, K?

Hiro: * Sighs, then smiles* Okay.

* Hiro, Cora, and Baymax sneaked towards the robot, but then Hiro's phone starts ringing, alerting the robot. The robot launched a punch towards them but they quickly dodge out of the way as Hiro also answers his phone. *

Hiro: Hello?!

* The caller was Aunt Cass.*

Aunt Cass: Hiro!

Hiro: Hey! Aunt Cass, kind of busy!

Aunt Cass: Me too! The Sea food market was jammed but I got the most amazing deal on butter fish! I even ran into Cora's family and we decided to have dinner together!

*Indeed Cass got Butterfish, much to the discomfort of the other passengers, the only ones sitting on either side of Aunt Cass without any complaint was Cora's family. Mizuchi( Cora's father) Simply looked up, appearing more intimidating as if his height and muscular built wasn't already. And Kaguya( Cora's Grandmother) simply inhaled the strawberry scented hankerchief in her hands.*

* Hiro at the school was caught by the robot*

Aunt Cass: We just got on the train, so we'll be back at the cafe soon ok? You and Cora don't snack.

* Dangling at the feet, Hiro quickly finished the conversation.*

Hiro: Ok gotta go love you bye!

*The robot pushed Baymax against the wall as Cora jumped up on the robot's back.

Baymax: Violence is not a recommended solution.

* Cora found exposed wires and quickly pulled them out, but the robot ripped Baymax's inflatable exterior as it shut down.*

Hiro: Baymax!

Baymax: Oh no... I am in need of repair.

* Looking up and down at Baymax, Cora and Hiro got an idea.

Cora: Actually Baymax...you look perfect.

* Back at the city, Fred side-kicked another robot. *

Fred: I could do this all night!

* The robot behind him charged up its attack on Fred but was stopped by Honey Lemon. The pink goo encasing the robot before turning it instantly into pink dust that blew all over the place with a small touch courtesy of Honey Lemon.*

Honey Lemon: You ok Freddy?

Fred: *Cough* Yes..I am.. thanks to you! Super hero...Wink.

* Honey Lemon looked confused over Fred's words*

Fred: You can't see it but there's so much winking going on in here.

* The hallway was already trashed as the robots wrecked everything on sight. Meanwhile the trio were hidden behind a corner in the hallway, with Baymax completely stripped. As of now, Yama found Grandville's office*

Yama: Key card...Here's my keycard!

* Yama simply snapped his fingers and the robot punched the door open.*

Yama: Tear it apart!

* the rest of the robots walked inside with Yama following behind them.*

Hiro: Uh- ok, Baymax. We need you to act like one of the bad Baymaxes.

* Baymax blinked in response*

Baymax: Act is not a command I understand.

Hiro: Just do what they do! And get the paperweight!

* With that, Baymax walked past the other robots rummaging for the paperweight and headed to Grandville's office. With his scanner he quickly located the paperweight and grabbed it.*

Yama: Hey! Aren't you the one thats supposed to be guarding the-

* Yama and the other two robots arrived.*

Yama: Ugh! Never mind! Just help them!

* The other two robots rummaged around the office.*

Yama: What are you waiting for? Find that thing!

* After tipping over the desk to make it look like he was searching too and with no one looking, Baymax walked away to return to the young teens. But as he did, Yama knocked over the books around Grandville's office, but as he did one book fell on his head*

Yama: Ow!

* This activated Baymax's health care mode to the dismay of Hiro and Cora, who were both just beside the door.*

Hiro and Cora: Oh no.

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Yama: What?

Baymax: I was alerted to the need of medical attention when you said ow.

* As Baymax performed his default introduction, he exposed the paper weight in his hand.*

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

* Yama smiled evilly as he saw the paper weight.*

Yama: Get him.

* The other robots went to apprehend Baymax*

Baymax: Oh no.

Yama: * laughs evilly* It's over Zero!

Hiro and Cora: The/His name's Hiro!

* Cora then launched a kick to Yama's face before Hiro released the rocket fist at Yama, landing him on the ground and dropping the paper weight. The paper weight chipped before it released a green light, and at that moment both Hiro and Yama had rushed towards it to try and grab it but instead it flew up into the air causing the two to crash into each other and attached itself to one of the robots. The robot, overcome with this foreign energy tried to land a punch. Baymax simply rolled away.*

Baymax: Oh no.

* The Robot grabbed Baymax and spun around like crazy before throwing him out the window where Baymax held on to the railing.*

Hiro: Hang on Baymax!

Baymax: Hiro, You are in danger.

* The robot continued walking before Cora tried to launch a kick, to which it caught her foot and let her dangle upside down before she freed her foot by slipping it out of her boot. The robot then spazzed as the green light overwhelmed it before it crashed. With that the object released itself as Yama picked it up.*

Yama: So that's why he wants it!

* Cora let out a cry as she launched a punch towards him, but he quickly caught her.*

Yama: I'm getting really tired of your-

* He looked down at Cora's bare foot where he saw a crustacean-like scorpion on her ankle.*

Yama: That symbol... It can't be! Its- never mind.*

* Yama threw Cora out the window to which Baymax caught her with his free arm. Hiro watched as Yama waked away, but instantly returned his attention on Baymax and Cora.*

Baymax: This is not safe. If you do not let me go you might fall, and Cora, you must climb up and get inside to safety.

Hiro: NO! You'll brea- gah!

* Hiro wasn't strong enough to hold Baymax let alone both Baymax and Cora as he let go, but Baymax was quick to throw Cora to where Hiro was as he caught her and pulled her in, but now Baymax was falling down. But just as it seemed it was the end, a large blue goo saved him from the concrete floor. The gang had arrived to aid Hiro and Cora*

Baymax: This was a positive outcome.

Hiro: Thanks Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: We're not loosing anybody on my watch.

Gogo: What happened?

Hiro: That paper weight, it isn't just a paper weight.

Fred: Wait, you guys really thought it was a paper weight? Whatever the villain's trying to get is never what it seems, that's comic book 101. Grandville's 'paperweight' probably has some cool untold power.

Wasabi: But why would she have something so dangerous on her desk.

Fred: Maybe, one of its untold powers is holding. Down. Papers.

Cora: Yeah... That's a very...obvious observation that makes absolutely no sense to the matter at hand here. But we can try to figure this all out later. Right now, We've got some superhero work to do.

* With that, Hiro fixed up Baymax's inflatable exterior while he and Cora got dressed in their hero armor. With that said, Cora puts on Baymax's armor as Hiro looked at Tadashi's baseball cap.*

Hiro:*Sigh* I'm gonna make this right.

* As the trio left the room, Tadashi's cap was placed next to the magnetic battery holding the bolt in perfect harmony. And so they left the school and stepped into the city and stood imposingly, ready to defend the innocent and take down villainy.*

Fred: *Tearing up and sniffling* I always knew that we'd all be together again, just like this.

Honey Lemon: Do you need a tissue Fred?

Fred: No, I don't need a tissue. I'll be ok.

Hiro: You sure? Because we should probably go catch Yama.

* * *

* Yama ran through the filthy alley ways of San Fransokyo as he informed his boss*

Yama: This is not just an alloy, You could have told me!

Obake: Why would I do that? You're a dog fetching a ball, bring me the ball.

* Obake watched Yama run through the streets as he tinkered on an object. Yama had just stopped running.*

Yama: I'm on my way! But uh... there is something else... your ball is broken. Just a little bit! Bye!

* The gang flew through the city on San Fransokyo. Hiro on the front as Cora held onto him from behind, Gogo and Honey Lemon on either side of them, and Wasabi and Fred holding onto Baymax's arms until they landed on the rooftop of a tall building*

Fred: Alright! What do we do now?!

Hiro: Time to fire up that super sensor Baymax!

*Baymax: Scanning for Yama.

* Baymax's visor went online as he searched throughout the city. Hiro activated his helmet to identify the object.*

Hiro: Nano-induction.

Fred: Of course!...Please explain that!

Hiro: T-that's what happening inside that metal! It can amp up anything electric powered to a dangerous level!

Baymax: Yama located there.

*Baymax pointed to the direction where Yama currently is.*

Honey Lemon: The train station!

Wasabi: The ELECTRIC train people!

* Both Hiro and Cora knew what that meant*

Hiro: Aunt Cass!

Cora: Papa and Grandmama are on that train too!

* Meanwhile on the train, Aunt Cass hummed happily to herself as she held the butter fish in her hands as Mizuchi and Kaguya still sat next to her, while the other passengers stayed away from the stinky fish.*

Mizuchi: Hmm. Cora has been pretty busy with that boy lately, you don't suppose they are-

*Whack*

Mizuchi: Ow! What did I do this time Oka-sama?!

Kaguya: You should have more faith in Hiro, he would never do such a thing... That would be implying that Cass here didn't raise her nephew to have better common courtesy than that.

Aunt Cass: * Stops humming and looks at Mizuchi* Mizuchi. You don't really think I actually raised Hiro to be that kind of person do you?

Mizuchi: * Starts blushing from embarrassment while scratching the back of his head* Uhhh... N-no, no of course not Miss Cass! I know Hiro is a good kid, really I do and you've done a wonderful job raising him to be such. I...just... Well...

Aunt Cass: Still have a hard time believing that your little girl is actually involved with a boy and thus bringing your overprotective daddy instincts out that make you wanna strangle my nephew even though you know he would never do anything to hurt Cora?

Mizuchi: * Looks stunned at Cass* Uh... Y-yeah... That uh... * Looks down in embarrassment* That sounds about right...

Kaguya: Well, there's no need to worry about that. Hiro is much too sweet a boy and cares too much for Cora to do anything like that to her without her consent and at the very least talking to us about it first. * Mutters into her handkerchief under her breath* But if they are truly doing what you suggest, they better be wearing protection.

* Yama panted as he went on the escalator that leads into the train station, however the object's attraction to the electric-powered escalator was too strong and amped it up and caused it to speed up with Yama on it. The object and Yama were flung into the train tracks where the object attached itself to the train itself, specifically the one with Hiro's aunt and Cora's family inside.*

Yama: Train!

* Yama got off the train tracks just in time right before the train sped away, causing the passengers to jolt at the sudden speeding of the train as the butter fish landed on the unfortunate passengers and one landed on Kaguya's lap. But the train continued speeding down the tracks, and as it did Mizuchi shielded Aunt Cass and his mother-in-law as the passengers screamed. The stray nano went up to a floating turbine as the speeding train passed by it which caused it fly off it's cord and into another floating turbine causing both to explode, barely missing the flying heroes as they managed to catch up with the train where it was ramming straight to Central Station.*

Hiro: We have to stop it before it hits Central Station! Gogo! Wasabi! Cut off engine from the rest of the train!

Gogo: On it.

Wasabi: Wait what Ahhhh!

* Wasabi and Gogo landed on the train tracks and sped towards the engine with Wasabi, who was being piggybacked by Gogo, was screaming all the way. Once at the end of the train, Gogo threw Wasabi onto it.*

Gogo: Wasabi do your thing!

*Wasabi climbed to the top of the train and started making his way towards the engine.*

Wasabi: Even with the adrenaline, I have really mixed feelings about this!

* The passengers held onto the railings and their seats as the train continued its dangerous speed. Kaguya clung to her cane and the railing as Aunt Cass held onto Mizuchi's arm as Mizuchi himself held onto the strap, to which his strength nearly pulled it out from the ceiling. Wasabi made it to the engine and cut it off with one of his laser blades, leaving behind only the passengers.*

Hiro: Honey Lemon! Fred! Slow down those passengers cars!

Honey Lemon: It's hero time Freddy!

* Honey Lemon and Fred jumped down onto the tracks*

Fred: Big hero time!

* Honey Lemon brought out her first five chem balls to slow down the train but were shattered by the speed the train is going. Finally a yellow blob was thrown to which it finally slowed down to a stop. With the speed no longer affecting the passengers, Aunt Cass and Cora's family went to recover the fish.*

Aunt Cass: Don't step on our dinner, it's butter fish! It's better than other fish.

Passenger #1: * To Mizuchi* Do you know this woman?

Mizuchi: * Turns and glares at the passenger* Yes. Problem with that?

* The size of the man quickly shut him up.*

Kaguya: That's what I thought.

* Hiro, Cora, and Baymax flew towards the engine itself.*

Hiro: The rest is up to us buddy, someone has to help.

Cora: Then lets do it Hiro!

* With that the trio caught up with the still speeding train engine as it speeds towards Central Station. Baymax landed right in front of the train to try and block it but was instead pushed along with it as Hiro went to focus on the object as Cora held on to him tightly.*

Hiro: Techno gloves on!

* With the magnetism pull of the gloves the object flew straight to his hand, and so the train finally stopped.*

Hiro: Ok Baymax- Woahhh!

* The object quikly found its replacement into Baymax's power, overloading his circuits.*

Baymax: Over Charge. Over Charge! OVER CHARGE!

* Baymax's rocket first shot off and his thrusters shot up to the sky with Hiro and Cora on him. Cora looked down at the city and began to breath heavily, which Hiro noticed.*

Hiro: Babe are you ok?!

Cora: Just focus on the thing Hiro! I'll be fine!

* The speed they are going was causing Baymax's visor to crack as Hiro strained himself to stop the object.*

Hiro: Reverse polarity!

* With the polarity of the object finally reversed, it began to shake uncontrollably before Hiro threw it far into the stratosphere before it exploded, causing a large bang of green and white light. The force of the bang pushed Hiro off of Baymax, but with Cora's suction cup gloves and boots held on. They both screamed as they fell down towards the city.*

Cora: Hiro!

* She extended her hand desperatly as Hiro swam towards her, both hands finally clasping as Cora brought him back down to Baymax. With the speed they are going, Hiro quickly opened a panel on Baymax's armor and started rewiring.*

Hiro: Co'mon, co'mon, co'mon!

* Hiro then saw Cora's hands handle the additional wires, they looked at each other and nodded with determination. Finally they connected the wires to start up Baymax's thrusters.*

Baymax: Hello

* The thrusters activated in the nick of time as they barely hit the streets below.*

Hiro and Cora: * Sigh in relief.*

Baymax: Your heart rates are accelerated. And your blood oxygen levels are low.

Hiro: Yeah, not bad, considering.

Cora: You can say that again.

* As the firemen helped pull down the passengers safely off the train cars, Kaguya spotted the red robot carrying the young teens as they laughed in relief. She simply smiled as she stared at the sky.*

Kaguya: * Muttering* Well, at least they're wearing protection...

* With that, the trio reunited with their friends waiting on the streets below.*

Wasabi: A little too close to disaster there.

Gogo: But...It wasn't.

Honey Lemon: We saved a lot of people, together.

Hiro: Fred and Cora were right all along.

* Hiro helped Cora climb down as she leaned on him for support and smiled at him.*

Fred: Yes, Fred and Cora were right all along!...Wait what?

Hiro: Yeah, believe or not Fred, Cora thinks you have a point about us continuing to be super heroes all along. We did all this 'cause we can be way more than what we were before, and what we think we are now.

Fred: So what I'm hearing is we're all fully committed to being a super team and we'll sign legally binding contracts to that affect.

Wasabi: Fred, how about this?

* He extends his arm to the the groups' hands*

Fred: Haha! To the power of Seven!

Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Hiro, Cora: To the power of Seven!

Baymax: To the power of seven.

* * *

* The next day, Hiro and Cora walked towards Grandville's office holding hands. As they made it to the door, Hiro gulped as he stared at the door, but then he felt a kiss on the cheek by courtesy of Cora.*

Cora: You can do this Hiro.

* Hiro blushed and smiled at her before he turned back to the door.*

* Grandville was picking up the mess in her office when she heard a knock on her door...Which quickly fell down.*

Grandville: Come in Mr. Hamada.

Hiro: * Faking shock* Oh wow what a mess! What happened?

Grandville: There are many unanswered questions. Can I help you with something?

* Cora peeked at the scene.*

Hiro: I-I've been thinking about what you said, you know about balance? Tadashi found his and accomplished amazing things.

Grandville: Good, we agree.

Hiro: But he also took risks. I-I mean, the last thing he said to me 'Somebody has to help'. Tadashi will always be my inspiration but I'm not him, I have to figure out how to be me and * sigh* I'm gonna make some mistakes.*

*Cora smiled warmly while nodding her head in approval.*

Grandville: Yes, impatient shortcuts. Dangerous risks.

Hiro: Ah well, those are, awfully specific.

Grandville: I have decided that working in your brother's lab will be good for you Mr. Hamada. I was thinking over a conversation I had with someone about you and have come to realize that she did have a considerable, and rather fair point.

Hiro: Really?

Grandville: Perhaps Tadashi's legacy will help you avoid some of those immature mistakes.

Hiro: Couldn't hurt.

* He tried giving a genuine hug, but Grandville was quick to block him.*

Hiro: Ehh maybe no hug.

Grandville: Let's not.

Cora: *giggles*

Grandville: I can see you Miss Mizishio.

*Cora walked in and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as she goes to stand next to Hiro.*

Grandville: It seems that no matter what, you always stayed by Mr. Hamada's side, even when he does makes some mistakes.

Cora: *Smiling* Well Professor, someone has to be there for him when he needs it the most. Besides, I'd be a pretty lousy girlfriend if I wasn't there for him. And I honestly wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Hiro. You see, the first night I went bot fighting was also when I first met him and we battled together, and begun our partner/friendship. The reason I never had a police record is because he saved me from getting caught every time, even if he wasn't always so lucky to save himself. A-and the final night when I was going to quit bot fighting when Dad got a job, he and I confessed that we really like each other. I would have never dreamed of going to SFIT if it weren't for him. In a way...he's my hero.

*Grandvilles eyes widen at the girl's words, she thought they were only friends. But she realized she should have known better since it seemed they were almost always together and quickly replaced her surprise with a smirk, knowing that these two would make SFIT a lot more interesting* Hiro smiles warmly at her, touched that Cora sees him as her hero. Not just as a super hero, but as someone who changed her life. He then gives her a warm hug, which Cora happily gives back*

* And so the group of heroes went across the city.*

Hiro: We didn't set out to be super heroes, but sometimes life doesn't go the way you planned.

*As Hiro and Cora flew on Baymax, Fred super jumped up in the sky as he ran across the city and breathed fire.*

Hiro: The good thing is, my brother wanted to help a lot of people. and that's what we're gonna do.

* Gogo zoomed past the train as Honey Lemon used the chem balls to travel and Wasabi ran with them with his laser blades out.*

Hiro: Who are we?

* As if by scenery, the group posed heroically...That actually turned out to be the case. As on the screen, someone was watching them...and that someone was the very same person who Yama was working for...The one who wanted the powerful paper weight in the first place.*

Obake: Big Hero 7...

 

 


	5. Issue 188

**Big Hero 7**

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Another peaceful day is happening in San Fransokyo. The gang so far had been successfully leading their double lives: students by day, superheroes at night. But now it was a school day, and the younger members of the group, Hiro Hamada and Cora Mizichio, were currently heading to Hiro's lab.*

Cora: So, what are we up to this time Hiro Hamada?

Hiro: *Smiling slyly* Oh, nothing much...

Cora: *Raises eyebrow*

Hiro: I just made a little something for you that I know you'll love!

Cora: What is it?

Hiro: Close your eyes first.

Cora: Really?

Hiro: The surprise will be great I promise, so please?

*After he gave her his best puppy eyes. Cora smiled and blushed as she shut her eyes. Hiro quickly grabbed a headset to place on Cora's head as lightly as he can.*

Cora: *Eyes still closed* Can I open them now?

*Hiro plugs in and starts up the headset*

Hiro: Now you can!

*Cora's eyes opened to find herself in the sea, complete with coral reefs and exotic fish swimming by her.*

Cora: Hiro...you did this?

*Hiro sat on his desk as he watched both the screen and Cora awe in wonder in her headset enthusiastically*

Hiro: Only for my favorite girlfriend.

*Cora giggles before she removes her headset and gives a quick kiss on his lips*

Cora: You're only girlfriend, but thank you.

*Hiro blushes before giggling like an idiot as Cora puts her headset back on. She emerged herself to the oceanic world Hiro made for her, connected to the marine life and wonders it has to hold. Cora giggled as she felt small fish twirl around her as another fish nibbled on her finger*

Grandville: Mr. Hamada?

*Hiro's love struck daze quickly came off as Grandville entered the room. He looked at Cora, who did not hear the Dean.*

Grandville: Miss Mizichio?

*Cora in the virtual ocean noticed something swim up to her, so she looked up and saw a shark in front of her. But what startled her the most was that the shark was speaking to her.*

Shark*Grandville's voice*: Miss Mizichio!

*Cora jumped back before realizing who's voice it was. She removes the headset as she looks at the Dean, giving an embarrassed laugh as she puts away the headset.*

Grandville: Follow please!

Hiro: Uh Professor Grandville! Cora and I were just taking a little break, cause you know, studies shows all work and no-

Grandville: Do not play me.

Hiro: Fair enough, uh so what's up?

Grandville: I would imagine being two fourteen year olds surrounded by college students presents certain...social and emotional challenges.

Hiro: Looks at Cora before looking back at the Dean* No... N-not really. but hey, I'm sure whatever you have in mind is gonna show me how wrong I am.

Cora: Ma'am, if I may. We already have friends who are college students and Hiro and I are together.

Grandville: And that's impressive for a student who has been home-schooled for a majority of her life.

*Cora's voice fell before she looked down at her feet, but Hiro was quick to hold her hand and give her a reassuring smile. Grandville smiled at the couple, knowing that this is what she had in mind for someone else. The three arrived at bio-hazard lab, reserved for the studies of cells and viruses, the lights were off at the end of the room was a person with long hair in a pony tail and wearing a lab coat.*

Grandville: Mr. Hamada, Miss Mizichio, meet Karmi.

*The person named Karmi turned around to face the three, she was wearing goggles and medical mask as she held green glowing needles in her hands. Hiro has concerns over this person while Cora was in awe over her. Karmi put away her needles in her lab coat and removed her goggles and mask, revealing a girl who is their age if not maybe a bit older as the light suddenly turned on.*

Karmi: Hiro, Cora! When Professor G asked me to connect with you two, I thought this is gonna be super great! And it is! So great! The greatest!

*Hiro took a step back away from Karmi, feeling a little uneasy over her 'enthusiasm'. Cora on the other hand, gave her best smile and shook Karmi's hand*

Hiro: Uh- hello.

Cora: It's very nice to meet you too Karmi!

Grandville: Karmi was the youngest female student ever admitted into San Fransokyo Tech.

Karmi: Until you two!

*At this Cora noticed that Karmi's smile and the way she said it was a little too...forced. But she pushed it aside, giving it the benefit of a doubt.*

Grandville: So she knows what you two are going through.

Hiro: *Looking at Cora again before looking back at the Dean and Karmi* Oh! w-we're going through something? That's news to us.

Cora: It's very nice that you thought of us ma'am.

*But they knew that they were doing alright. After all they had great friends and each other to get through anything, social or otherwise.*

Grandville: Now you both know, and you're welcome. Here's what we're going to do.

Hiro: *Gesturing to himself, Cora and the Dean* We?

*Grandville slightly pushes Hiro and Cora towards Karmi.*

Grandville: You two.

Karmi: *Sounding forced* So super!

Grandville: I want you two to 'hang' with Karmi. I think you two can learn from her socialization experience.

Hiro: Uhh, sure we can probably do Thursday morning-

Grandville: Every day! All week, keep a journal, I want a full report on Friday.

Karmi: Bye Professor G! So glad to have new friends!

*After the Dean left the three teens, there were only three emotions running through each of them: Hiro is super confused, Cora had the 'alright' look, but Karmi's chipper attitude quickly washed away once the Dean left.

Karmi: Here's the deal. Stay out of my face, stay out of my space.

Cora: Uh, okaaay...?

Hiro: What happened to 'hanging'?

Karmi: Of course you'd ask that, YOU TWO think you're both some special white blood cells, but you're both nothing but common red blood cells!

Hiro: What? W-w-what uh, What?

*Cora, who was thinking over Karmi's words, finally realized what is happening.*

Cora: Oh! I understand now. You're jealous.

*Karmi stopped in her tracks when she heard Cora innocently point out the reason for her actions. She gave a deadly glare at Cora before walking back to her studies. As of while, Fred had wandered into Hiro's lab and tried on Cora's headset, which now led to Fred running for his life over the virtual shark Cora encountered before as he ran passed the lab the teens were in as he yelled out.*

Fred: Shark attack!

Cora turns her glance slightly to the door as Fred ran by yelling about a shark attack and noticed he was wearing her headset and sees that the cord was still attached to the headset and no sooner had he ran passed the door, the cord pulls him back hard that he falls back hard on his back in front of the door. After Cora see all this, she pinches the bridge of her nose as she signs*

Cora: Oh Fred...

* * *

*After Karmi returned to her seat, Hiro and Cora looked around Karmi's lab, interested in what she's studying. As of now, Karmi was observing a virus in her microscope.*

Karmi: Observing mutated virus, Day 57.

*Hiro lightly played with the mechanical arm while Cora looked over the other viruses on the shelf, specifically over the more dangerous ones, and held her phone up to see it closely.*

Hiro: Careful Cora.

Cora: *Smiles at him* Always Hiro.

*Karmi rolled her eyes at the couple before she resumed her research at the cell*

Karmi: Looking good, 81-004.

Hiro: You ah, you talk to the virus?

Karmi: That was a private conversation, but yes. 81-004 is a dear friend. As are R69-5, L4-382, and 95-414. Who I'm still getting to know

*At the corner Cora spotted one petri dish*

Cora: Hey, is this lung fluke?

*Karmi, glad to show off her knowledge, made a smirk as she turned her chair around.*

Karmi: Yes it is, 14-013 is a lung fluke that's-

Cora: Commonly found in crab fish and causes chronic coughing and chest pain and etc right?

*Karmi's smug face was wiped clean off.*

Karmi: How do YOU know that? Are you studying viruses too?

Cora: No, Marine Biology, lung fluke is common knowledge.

Hiro: Okay... sure...

Karmi: *Turns back to Hiro* Oh you thinking talking to viruses is weird. YOU and your GIRLFRIEND, the kids who talk to a mechanical snowman, as least my dangerous microscopic organisms are actually alive.

*At this point, Cora gave a glare before she calmed down and cleared her throat.*

Cora: Yeah, deadly viruses that live to destroy and leave only rotten corpses are definitely superior from a robotic nurse programmed to help people from said diseases.

*Karmi looked at Cora, to which both are glaring venom at each other. Hiro, seeing the tension between the two girls, clears his throat.*

Hiro: Alright, no judgement. Can we just move on, I need to put something in the journal for Grandville.

Karmi: Not my problem, just make me look good because-

*Unbeknownst to them, Grandville was walking past them with an open door, which Karmi took full advantage of and gave off her sickly sweet tone of voice.*

Karmi: I want this to be a wonderful experience for you two!

*With Karmi's smile that Grandville bought, Hiro could only deadpan*

Hiro: Oh you are good.

Grandville: Karmi, take Mr. Hamada and Miss Mizichio to lunch at the dinning hall, my treat.

Karmi: *Sounding forced again* So super!

Grandville: Get aquanted you three, have fun. Mandatory fun.

Karmi: Super great idea! On it!

*Grandville soon left the room*

Karmi: I'm sorry 81-004, I know we were gonna do a DNA extraction over lunch but, you're just have to incubate a little longer.

*Karmi placed her petri dish in the machine to heat the virus*

Karmi: Let's go genius kids.

*After Karmi made way to the cafeteria to lead the couple, they gave their thoughts on the overall experience.*

Hiro: And Grandville thinks we need socialization help?

Cora: *Crosses her arms* If anyone needs 'socialization help', it her. And maybe a good butt-kicking to go along with it.

Hiro: *Looking nervously and pleadingly at Cora* Cora...

Cora; Relax Hiro, I'm not gonna do anything to her, I know better than that. But I swear if she keeps up this attitude, I can't promise that 'someone' might not be getting some much needed B-slapping.

*Soon after she said that, Cora begins to walk out of the lab after Karmi with Hiro following right behind her as he mutters while pinching the bridge of his nose trying to calm his already building stress and nerves.*

Hiro: ...This is gonna be a LONG week...

*Once the three made their way to the dinning hall, they chose a large table so all three can sit in one place. They noticed that Karmi brought her books and started working. Cora sighed before she pulled out her Bento boxes, one for Hiro and one for herself*

Cora: As promised Hiro, I made you bento.

Hiro: Sweet! Thanks babe.

*Cora blushed and smiled softly at his words. Karmi rolled her eyes and scoffed*

Karmi: Can you two not flirt right now?

*Cora pouted at her remark, but just before she could retort back, she noticed that Karmi doesn't have any food with her. Cora, while still not very happy with Karmi and her attitude towards her and Hiro, but with concern on her brow non-the-less, brought over pieces of her lunch, containing Tempura(Fried Shrimp), Kobe beef, and a sushi roll.*

Cora: Hey Karmi, are you hungry? You can have some of my food until you get something to eat.

*Karmi turned her head to face Cora with a cocked eyebrow.*

Karmi: *Deadpan* Really?

Hiro: Hey, don't knock it til you try it. Cora is a really good cook, with years of practice and experience to back it up.

Cora: *Smiles gratefully at Hiro* Aww, thank you Hiro.

Hiro: (Blushes and smile back) Heh, no problem babe.

Karmi: *Annoyed* If you two can stop making goo-goo eyes at each other and let me work in peace, that'd be great.

*Hiro and Cora blinked at Karmi's response, but soon their attention was diverted when they heard a crash and yelp that sounds a lot like Fred. Both stood up and left the table to check on their clumsy friend, and after they were out of sight, Karmi resumed her work. However her stomach growled and stood up to get in line, but spotted the food Cora offered her. She hestiantly grabbed the sushi roll and took a bite, she paused for a moment as her eyes widened before she sat back down and continued eating the food Cora gave her, slightly nodding in her approval.*

*Later on at night Hiro, Cora and Baymax were on the rooftop of a random building where the young teens spilled out to Baymax what happened when they met Karmi.*

Hiro: What is Karmi's problem?!

Cora: I don't know what is going on in her head to think she can act like a massive j*** towards us! We never did anything to her, I mean we only just met her today and she treats us like we're dirt underneath her shoes or something!

Baymax: Without a thorough scanning, I am unable to determine if she suffers from any health anomalies.

Gogo: Are you two really not getting this?

*Gogo zoomed down to meet up with the three.*

Gogo: Karmi doesn't have friends, the only thing she had going for her? Being the youngest genius at the school. Now for the two of you, that's your thing, you two took her thing.

Hiro: We don't want it to be our thing! We have our own thing!

Cora: Both separately and together I might add. But seriously, if she's really that butt-hurt over something like that, I hate to see her at worst tantrum.

Baymax: My scanner is picking up a disturbance nine blocks to the west.

Hiro: And there's our thing now! Co'mon Cora hop on!

*Hiro and Cora rushed to climb up on Baymax to stop whoever was disrupting the peace in the streets of San Fransokyo. But what they were up against was certainly not what they expect the criminals to be.*

*At the streets of San Franksokyo were two dancers performing, dressed in 80's fashion under the song of a typical 80's song. One was young woman and the other her mother. A blue orb floated above them with the crowds cheering on.*

Stage Mother: OK Juniper, practice is over, I want you to show me you have IT!

Juniper: Oh you know I have IT! Cause I'm about to bring IT!

*With impressive choreography they exposed their true intentions for dancing. The blue orb was not for decoration, and instead was an electric orb that safely flowed to them as they charged the ATMs and turned off the lights, and yet the crowd still cheered even when the money flowed from the ATMs for them to steal. But the music stopped as the gang arrived at the scene, and what they are seeing is widely confusing...*

Hiro: Umm...I'm not sure what's going on here, but you're gonna give the money back.

Juniper: I'M A STAR! You don't interrupt a star when she's leaving in awe on the stage!

Hiro: And uh, you are?

Stage Mother: I'm Barb!

Juniper: I'm Juniper.

High Voltage: And together we are High Voltage!

*A few seconds of silence pass before Cora, making a phone hand gesture, spoke*

Cora: Hey High Voltage, the 80's called, they said they want their hairspray back, and to stopping ripping off Jem!

Hiro: *Confused Eyebrow* What are-?

Cora: Jem's a cartoon from the 80's, Dad still has Jem Cassette tapes from when I was a toddler.

Baymax: Electricity may cause severe burns.

Gogo: I got this!

*Gogo zoomed to stop the dancing criminals, but their smooth moves-like jagger had their electric volts stopped Gogo in her tracks as she was sent flying through the air, leaving just the two teens and Baymax to stop them*

Barb: Juniper, I need more flair in those back flips and more sparkle in that smile!

Juniper: On it!

*Juniper did her back flips with flair and pizzazz as her mother instructed and clasped her hands to send a large bolt to mess up Baymax's armor. Hiro and Cora got off before their super suites were fried*

Baymax: Oh no.

*Baymax blasted off in the other direction while Hiro chased after him. But Cora stayed as Gogo returned.*

Gogo: Ok we need to power these two freaks down!

Cora: On it!

*Gogo threw her disk at the duo*

Barb: Juniper, electric fence!

Juniper: Oh yeah! lets go!

*The criminals created a net to catch the disk*

Barb: 2,5,7,8!

*With the disk thrown back it landed a blow on her stomach, making her land on her back as Hiro continued chasing Baymax.*

*The dastardly duo continued taking money as the crowd cheered for them*

Crowd: Juniper! Juniper!

Barb: And Barb!

Stranger with poor taste in women: I love you Juniper!

Hiro: They're robbing an ATM!

*A zap of electricity put him down.*

Barb: No, we're telling a story through dance!

"Think again!"

*Barb looked around for the voice before a fist met her gut, which then the figure revealed to be Cora. While the duo were distracted with Gogo' disk she turned on her camouflage to sneak around and take them from behind*

*But it was cut short as she felt a zap run through her, making her fall down on the ground. Said zap came from Juniper, who smirked at the girl. The two hopped on their car and drove off with the stolen money as Juniper called out to their adoring fans.*

Juniper: We love you all!

*The fallen four could only stare in confusion and disgust as the duo made a get away, to which Hiro rushed to Cora's aid and helped her stand up.

Hiro: You ok?

Cora: Could have been better.

*And Baymax tumbles through the air past them*

Baymax: Oh no.

*After that disastrous night, the gang grouped up at the dining hall as Hiro recounted on what happened.*

Hiro: They got applause. The bad guys! People clapped for the bad guys!

Cora: *Grumble* I wonder how they'll cheer after they realize that they stole their money from their bank accounts...

Gogo: *Snark* Telling a story through dance.

Hiro: Story of kicking our butts.

Wasabi: *Rubbing temples* Ohh and there's gonna be more butt kicking...Why did I choose a Yoga elective over Martial Arts?

Honey Lemon: One: you centered yourself, two: you strengthen your core, and three: you love the big ball!

Wasabi: *Chuckles* Yeah, big ball.

Fred: Colorful villains, underestimated because of their ridiculous personas? Like so many things, it was foretold in comic books!

Gogo: *Sarcasm* Yeah! We should probably run out and study a bunch of comic books to figure out how to beat them! *scoff*

Fred: Yes! But in this case I choose one in particular. Captain Fancy Issue 188!

Gogo: *To self* Don't ask, don't ask, don't...ugh! And what happened in Captain Fancy?

Fred: Captain Fancy lost battle after battle to a mother-daughter acrobat team.

Honey Lemon: Wow that is similar!

*Fred pointed to Honey Lemon to show that he has a point when it comes to super heroes.*

Hiro: Did they have a floating shock generator too?

Fred: Close! They had a trained bear named Grizzlvich.

Gogo: Shouldn't have asked.

*Wasabi noticed that Cora drawing out something on a piece of paper*

Wasabi: Cora, you drawing something?

Fred: Are you drawing Captain Fancy?

Cora: No, just drawing out new features for my suite. Hopefully with these new additions we could hypothetically take down a bear.

Hiro: Speaking of fighting a bear...

*Cora looked up to see what Hiro was looking at, and her face lowered to a frown. Across them was Karmi, seating on a table alone, surrounded by her books as she is writing something on her book*

Hiro: *Whew*

Cora: Wish us luck guys.

*The teens stood up and walked over to Karmi, knowing they must fill in the criteria for Professor Grandville's journals.*

Hiro: Hi Karmi, uh..hanging out at the cafeteria too hehe.

Cora: You doing alright Karmi? Did you eat something yet?

*Karmi looked up at Hiro and Cora, giving a disgusted ugh before resuming her work*

Cora: Okaaay...you don't want to talk, that's cool. Just that Grandville may be right about us hanging...

*Cora stopped speaking as she looked down at her book and her eyes widened. Hiro, confused on what caused her to loose her voice and eyes to widen, looked at Karmi's book. Inside the virus textbook were drawings; Specifically drawings of Hiro and Cora...in their super hero suites...styled in shoujo manga drawings complete with flowers and sparkles.*

Hiro: Wait is that?-

*Karmi slammed her book shut.*

Karmi: Eyes on your own work creeper!

*Karmi stood up as she packed her belongings and left. When Hiro turned to regard Cora, he saw his girlfriend's jaw dropped and eyes still widened. The rest of the gang walked over to the two young teens and saw that Cora was frozen with a shocked look on her face*

Honey Lemon: Cora... Are you ok?

*Hiro had to turn Cora around to face the others and close her mouth for her before Cora regained her train of thought*

Cora:...You guys will not believe this.

*Night came again as Baymax with Hiro and Cora on his back while carrying Fred were discussing what they discovered with Karmi*

Hiro: You know, I don't get it! Why would she draw Super Hero me and Super Hero Cora!

Fred: Because Big Hero 7 Hiro and Big Hero 7 Cora are Hero Hiro and Hero Cora, and regular Hiro and regular Cora are just some boring run of the mill boy and girl genius couple.

Baymax: But there is only one Hiro and one Cora.

Fred: In this dimensional timeline!

*The beeping of the Comlinks came through as Gogo gave her report*

Gogo: It's High Voltage, again!

Hiro: Let's go!

*They directed Baymax to the location of High Voltage's latest scheme. Cora checked over her upgraded armor as she muttered to herself*

Cora: Ok, let's see how they deal with us when fire meets fire.

*The crowd cheered for Juniper as Barb threw out the money from the bank car to stuff in their own car.*

Juniper: My dreams are coming true! You hear that Mama they love me! They really love me!

Barb: Us Juniper, they love us!

Gogo: Hey!

*High Voltage turned their attention to Gogo*

Gogo: You two got lucky last time.

*Gogo skated down the rails as she began to attack*

Barb: Juniper! Squat dance, with feeling!

*Juniper backflipped to her mother as she shot out her electric shocks and disabled Gogo's skates*

Wasabi: Probably not the right time right now, but your dance moves are perfection!

Barb: She does have my thighs.

*One with footstep she shot out an electrical shock to stun Wasabi, but he was quick to 'dance' his way out off the volts. In the middle of the crowd, Karmi went to see what was going and saw what was happening.*

Honey Lemon: Rubber insilates electricity!

*She threw her rubber chem ball to stop the dancing criminal queens, but they dodged her ball as Juniper aimed the electrical orb to Honey Lemon, which sent her flying through the air only to be caught by Fred with Baymax and the teens. They finally met up as the crowd cheered for the rest of Big Hero 7 arrived, which Karmi then brought out her phone and took a picture of Hiro and Cora in their super suits blushing and smiling like an idiot.*

*High Voltage shot out a zap of electricity to the team.*

Hiro: Watch out!

*The team scattered as Hiro and Cora still on Baymax's back did their best to fly away from the bolt. But it zapped Baymax's suite anyway as Hiro and Cora held onto each other as they fell down only to be caught by Fred on the last second.*

Hiro and Cora: Baymax!

*In the distance Baymax was spinning as his suite short-circuited*

Baymax: Powerpowerpowerpowerpower surge powerpower surge!

*The electric shock had malfunctioned his suit to the point of unintentionally releasing his rocket fist towards them. The team was quick to dodge the fist, but the fist hit a street light which broke in half and was falling towards the crowd beside it. Karmi was too late to as the crowd skedaddled their way out. Hiro and Cora ran out to save the young girl who they did not recognize at the time to be Karmi. They grabbed Karmi safely as they all landed on the ground.*

Cora: That was close. Are you okay?

Hiro: Are you alright-*gasp*

*It is at this time that Hiro and Cora realized that the girl they rescued was Karmi*

Karmi: *Giggling* I am now.

*Karmi took a photo of the two of them which caused them to flinch. But then they spotted another volt of electricity head towards them, which Cora stood up and reached out her hand. High Voltage smirked, expecting the girl to be stunned, but gapsed as Cora's hand simply cackled unharmed, which she then threw the bolt back at the dastardly duo. High Voltage dodged the attack safely, to which Karmi saw that as stars were glimmering in her eyes*

Karmi: *In awe and this time not forced but actually genuine* So cool...!

*Cora rushed towards the duo as she let out a war cry, dodging their attacks as quickly grabbed the volts and threw them back towards the mother-daughter duo. But the villainous dancers flipped over to the girl and both delivered a double kick to the girl's stomach and back.*

Hiro: No!

*Karmi watched as High Voltage took this opportunity to run with the money as Hiro ran to Cora who was lying on the floor coughing. Hiro laid Cora on his lap as he looked over her*

Hiro: Cora are you ok?

Cora: *Smiles* Yeah...the upgrade worked better than I thought..still got beat though... But I'm always okay when I'm with you.

*The two smiled gently at each other, temporarily forgetting about their defeat, and Karmi could not help but squeal over the scene playing out before her.*

Karmi: This is so going online tonight!

* * *

*The school day came as the nerd gang moped over their defeat.*

Gogo: Seven to two, and they still kicked our butts.

Honey Lemon: I call it seven to three, I'm counting that energy orb thing.

Fred: You mean that thing that makes it like that circus bear in Captain Fancy Issue 188? Am I right? I'm surprised we're the only ones who see that connection.

*Just then Hiro and Cora arrived at the Gang's table*

Hiro: As if losing wasn't bad enough, Karmi got a good look at our faces!

Wasabi: Tell her you two have clones?

Cora: Wasabi, she's in Bio tech! she'd see right through that and know that it's really us!

Hiro: *Sigh* Well, might as well get it over with.

*Hiro and Cora walked over to Karmi to talk over last night. Cora spotted Karmi blushing as she lightly rubbed the picture of Hiro in his Hero suit and sigh as she swiped it to a picture of them in the aftermath of the battle*

Hiro: Hi Karmi...

Karmi: Looks like I caught you two!

Hiro: Hey...Karmi umm..any chance we can convince you to keep this quiet?

Karmi: Ew, you think I want people to know you have a crush on me?

Hiro: Ew What?!

Cora:*Glaring* Excuse you?! Hiro and I are dating!

Karmi: Tch, yeah. But who would want to date someone like you miss 'Oh-I've-been-home-schooled-all-my-life-and-never-had-any-friends-much-less-a-boyfriend-before-I-came-to-SFIT-but-now-I-have-the-most-perfect-boyfriend-in-the-world'! Your relationship makes me sick just looking at you two. Besides, it's SOOO obvious! Your so called 'boyfriend' is always saying stuff like *Poorly imitating Hiro* 'Hey Karmi. We should work on our project." N5-4 totally called it. But these two...

*Karmi looks at the photo with Hero Hiro and Hero Cora in each others arms*

Karmi: I admit I'm a little jealous that this guy is already with someone else, but who could blame him? She's super cool and pretty! The way they look at each other, protect each other and are willing risk their lives for each other is so romantic! I would kill just to have someone like him give this much devotion to me as he does for her! They are definitely the new Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!

*Karmi got back to coddling the picture of the superhero couple while the actual couple slowly backed away from her and walked towards the lab. Both of them arrived with very confused and concerned expressions on their faces, trying to process what has happened.*

Honey Lemon: Oh no she knows?

Hiro: Well...

Honey Lemon: Oh! A memory wipe!

Cora: Actually...

*Honey Lemon quickly gathered her chemicals to conduct a memory wipe on Karmi.*

Honey Lemon: I'll need this and this and this! Ooh and this!

*Honey Lemon brought out a blender to mix the chemicals together as she muttered to herself.*

Honey Lemon: Ooh! One Amnesia Geno coming up!

Cora: Karmi didn't know that 'They' were 'Us'!

Wasabi: Wait, wait? *Turns off the blender causing the lid to pop off and the contents inside to foam and overflow from said-blender* How could she not notice you two were yourselves? It's so obvious.

Hiro: It gets worse! She's in love with him! Me! I don't know it's complicated...

Cora: Not to mention that while she confessed that she's in love with my boyfriend's Hero ego, she started talking about Hero us as if we are the next Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, her exact words by the way, like a crazy fangirl!

Fred: Ahhh the power of the Secret Identity. Intrepid investigator Reater Rampart never realized cab driver Lash Luper was secretly Captain Fancy!

*Fred fell off the chair he was lounging on when he was explaining over this*

Gogo: This is a comic book thing again right?

Fred: Indeed! Quickly to the Fred room!

*One Fred montaging Batman transition later, Fred and Gogo are in his room about to look over the comic book collection he has acquired over the years.*

Fred: We'll start you with the basics, Battle Max and Avenger duct, maybe throw in a little Mia Mia.

Gogo: Skip the training wheels, I'm going straight to Captain Fancy 188.

Fred: Wooaaah!

*Fred shut the drawer close*

Fred: No!

Gogo: Fred, it's the only way we'll figure out how to beat High Voltage. I won't crease it's stupid pages or anything.

Fred: Stupid?! You need to dial it down before you crease our friendship! We don't rummage through classic comics like we're barbarians! These are works of art, they must be treated as such.

*Fred was quick to pull out a container for Gogo*

Fred: And gum?

*Gogo put away her chewing gum.*

Fred: Thank you. And the back up!

*Gogo grumbled before giving up the extra gum.*

Fred: Hands up!

*Fred put on both gloves on Gogo and himself.*

Fred: Also I should probably tell you I don't have Captain Fancy Issue 188. Okay!

Gogo: What?

Fred: I only know what's within its pages based on whispered rumors.

Gogo: Do not start at the beginning.

Fred: I'll start at the beginning!

*Gogo groaned as the lights turned off as Fred turned on a flash light to tell the story like a urban legend.*

Fred: June 1963. Disgruntled artist, AJ Doehertz sets a wildly inappropriate drawing of Captain Fancy into Issue 188. It wasn't until after it was printed that people caught the offending...image the entire run was pulped, save for one copy smuggled to freedom. Few have ever seen it. To my eternal frustration, I am not one of the lucky few.

Gogo: So where is it now?

Fred: In the clutches of my Arch-Nemesis. Be forewarned, he's a dark and dangerous foe!

*The two arrived at a fairly normal comic book store where a young boy with a large mole under his left eye was reading a comic book passing the time for the lack of customers. Fred gestured Gogo to talk to the kid.*

Gogo: Hey kid is your Dad here? We need to talk to the owner.

Creepy kid: You're talking to the owner dream girl.

Fred: Jilien, isn't he?

*The kid lowered down on his chair and got on the floor*

Mole: Richardson Mole, San Fransokyo's most eligible eleven year old. And you are?

*When He attempted to kiss her hand, Gogo was quick to remove it.*

Gogo: Much older than you!

Mole: Nice...

Gogo: Fred, talk to him.

Fred: Hey, this is a business call Richardson! Lets keep this professional!

Mole: Very well.

Gogo: We need to see Captain Fancy 188.

Mole: Ah the very issue I sniped from you at that online Auction.

Fred: You cut the power to my house!

Mole: Those charges were never proven.

Gogo: Can we just see the dumb comic book?

Mole: Oh I like you angry dream girl, follow me to the Mole hole!

*Mole walked over to a telephone booth where he pulled the phone and fell down.*

Mole: I'm waiting!

*The duo walked over to the booth where they both squeezed in and than fell down to see an arcade of sorts featuring Fred, more specifically games where bodily harm is done to Fred.*

Fred: I told you he hates me.

Mole: Beat my high score on any of these and I will let you see Captain Fancy 188.

*Gogo walked to the Fred version of Whack-A-Mole, but the moles were Fred's heads.*

Gogo: Whack a Fred, let's do this.

Mole: Ooh, poor choice. This is my favorite game and my high score is-

*Gogo began to whack the Freds into oblivion, releasing all the pent up frustration and fury as if it were the real Fred, which Real Fred is developing worries that maybe he should be more careful with Gogo from now on.*

Mole: I'm impressed.

Fred: I'm concerned.

*Mole activated a game booth to reveal the true location of Issue 188 of Captain Fancy. But even Mole knew better than to carelessly throw away caution.*

Mole: Gum.

*Gogo gave her gum to the pincers*

Mole: Strawberry, nice.

*With the conformation of the hand pass, the door revealed the long awaited Issue 188 of Captain Fancy.*

Fred: *Gasp* It's beautiful!

Gogo: Oh just give it!

*Fred was quick to grab her hand to stop her*

Fred: Ba ba ba ba ba ba! Gloves.

*As Fred and Gogo were at Mole's Hole to read up on Issue 188, Hiro and Cora were at the lab with Karmi who currently studying N5-4 wearing a hazmat suit.*

Karmi: N5-4 you put on some weight! There's some junk in your nucleus. Pathegemic aniba appears thermo stable.

Hiro: Hey Karmi-Ah! I mean Hi! Hello, how's it uh going?

*Baymax walked over to the booth where all three teens are. Cora looked around.*

Cora: Should we be wearing some bio hazard suites?

Karmi: Are your eyes bleeding?

Baymax: They are currently not.

Karmi: Then you two are fine, probably.

Hiro: So...you like dangerous organisms

Karmi: Duh, by studying them we can figure out therapeutic uses for them. It's called science.

Hiro: That's uh, actually interesting. Maybe when your done we can talk about our journal? Uh you know, just the one that's due Friday!

Karmi: Nobody cares. Hand me N5-4.

Hiro: Oh uh sure.

*Hiro placed his phone down next to the dish Karmi was reffering too. However at that moment Hiro's phone buzzed from a call from Wasabi. The vibration of the phone caused the Virus to disintegrate into nothingness.*

Karmi:*Gasp* No! You killed N5-4!

Baymax: This is a fortunate result. N5-4 would have soon reached a contagious factor of ten.

Karmi: N5-4 was the first pathogen I ever formed.

Baymax: I will download proper disinfection methods to ensure no particles of N5-4 survives.

Karmi: He was more than a flesh eating virus! He was a friend.

Baymax: If you have any more N5-4 in storage, we should dispose-

Karmi: Shut him up!

*Cora glared at Karmi*

Cora: Baymax is a nurse Karmi! He's suppose to put the needs of human health first before everything else, and that includes knowing how to get rid of deadly viruses! And if N5-4 had reached that level you could had gotten Hiro and I killed! Or are you too self-absorbed in your precious deadly viruses to realize or even care about that!

Baymax: You two appear tense. I have some relaxation suggestions.

*The phone buzzed once again while Baymax listed the following*

Karmi: Well, answer it!

*Hiro grabbed the phone quickly and answered.*

Wasabi: High Voltage, San Fransokyo Trust. Now!

Hiro; Okay yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can.

*Hiro turned to Cora and Karmi glaring daggers at each other as Baymax continued listing relaxation methods.*

Hiro: So, something came up and umm, we need to umm, We just gotta go.

Karmi: You think I want you to stay!?

Cora: Don't you talk to Hiro like that!

*Hiro quickly grabbed Cora and Baymax so that any chances of a war between his girlfriend and his...'friend' do not escalate.*

*At the depths of Mole's hole, Fred studied carefully over the contents of Captain Fancy Issue 188. It was then he finally came across the infamous page.*

Mole: Good luck unseeing that!

Gogo: Oh co'mon grow up. Read faster.

Fred: A wise man once said if you want a solution, you can't rush Fred.

*Gogo yanked on Fred's ear in response.*

Fred: OW Ow Ow Ow Ow! I'll read faster!

*Fred continued to observe the content as Gogo's phone just beeped.*

Gogo: Yeah?

Wasabi: High Voltage! San Fransokyo Trust! Now!

*Gogo hung up her phone as Fred struck gold*

Fred: Yes! I get it! I totally get it!

Gogo: So you actually found an answer in that thing?

Fred: Couldn't be more clear.

Gogo: Great, time to roll!

*Gogo dragged Fred to the exit to suit up and beat High Voltage once and for all.*

Mole: Come again! Not you Fred!

*At the scene of the crime, High Voltage was cracking open the safe to grab the loot.*

Barb: Big finish Juniper!

Juniper: Oh yeah!

*Juniper flipped to the door and back to see it explode and expose the money inside.*

Barb: Now freestyle into that vault and get that cash!

Juniper: On it!

*But before she could enter, a wall of Rubber blocked her way.*

Wasabi: You don't need to steal, you have real talent!

Honey Lemon: He actually makes a really good point. You guys should audition for Top Feet!

Barb: Stars don't audition!

*A flash of electricity was shot their way and quickly they dodged.*

*As of while Hiro and Cora were on Baymax.*

Hiro: I don't get it. I don't, what can we even learn from Karmi? She talks to those things! Ugh, we're way better adjusting than she is!

Baymax: True, you both have each other and a strong social network for support. Karmi does not.

Cora: So why did Grandville-

*The vibration rumbled strongly.*

Hiro: Let's finish this later.

Baymax: I will set a reminder.

*The three flew down to the scene of the crime to join the rest of their team at the bank.*

*At the bank, Juniper struck her electric whip to cut a pillar in half to crush Wasabi, but it didn't for Baymax stopped the pillar*

Baymax: Hello Wasabi.

*Baymax threw the pillar and picked up Wasabi to his feet.*

Baymax: You will be fine.

Hiro: Time to power down ladies.

Juniper: Step off, we're the headliners! It's Juniper's time to shine!

Barb: Juniper launch! 2,5,7,8!

*The electric orb fired up as it charged, launching her to Baymax as he suddenly caught her in his hand. She smirked as the electric currents were at her fingertips and could damage Baymax's armor again.*

Baymax: Oh no.

*With his armor and system scrambled, Hiro, Cora, and Wasabi joined Honey Lemon to avoid Baymax's malfuction.

Baymax: Reboot. Reboot. Reboot. Data packet invalid. Data Packet invalid.

Hiro: We gotta tap out. Anybody wanna tap in?

Gogo: We do!

*Just then Gogo zoomed in with Fred riding on her back*

Gogo: Fred knows how to beat these dance punks.

Fred: Actually I have no idea.

Gogo: What?! Ugh, you said you got the answer from the comic book!

Fred: Yeah to explain Hiro and Cora's Secret Identities situation, was I not clear?

*A zap sent Fred flying towards the gang along with Gogo by crashing into her.*

Gogo: This is a disaster.

Fred: Tell me about it.

Gogo: So Issue 188 didn't tell you ANYTHING that would help defeat them?

Fred: No! Overall, 188 was a letdown. Maybe Richardson did me a favor all those years ago when he cut the power to my house.

Cora: Cut the power...That"s it!

Gogo: Looks like you and I got the same idea kid.

Cora: Honey Lemon, insulate Gogo's disks!

Honey Lemon: Cora, Gogo, you're both geniuses!

Cora: I'll distract High Voltage while Gogo gets that thing down.

*Cora stepped out off the safe zone and began to face off the Mother-Daughter duo. High Voltage threw lighting bolts at Cora but she was quick to either dodge or use her gloves to absorb the electricity and shoot it right back at them.*

Cora: Now Gogo!

*High Voltage was caught off guard as Gogo threw her rubber disks at them and finally cover the electric orb in rubber, rendering High Voltage's powers useless.*

Fred: Use a catchphrase! Say a dumb line like it's a joke even though it's not really a joke.

Gogo: Last dance Freaks!

Fred: *Laughs* Good one!

*With their power useless they were surrounded by seven individuals ready to throw them in prison.*

Barb: Escape dance Juniper! 2,5,7,8!

Honey Lemon: Not so fast!

*Honey lemon threw a rubber chem ball that immediately encapsulated Barb, leaving Juniper free.*

Barb: Juniper!

Juniper: Sorry Mama I'm going solo!

*Juniper backflipped towards the exit*

Juniper: You can't stop the art of danc-

*The art of dance was stopped when her face slammed into Baymax's metallic wings.*

Baymax: My system has been restored. Is anyone hurt?

Gogo: Aside from their pride? No one was hurt thankfully.

*Honey Lemon encapsulated Juniper as soon as she was down.*

Barb: You're grounded!

Baymax: Have I missed anything of significance?

Hiro: We're all good Baymax, just some pretty quick thinking from Cora and Gogo.

Gogo: Big ups to Fred for the inspiration, even if it was completely unintentional.

Fred: That's what I do!

Hiro: Fred, Secret Identity, What have you got?

Fred: Uh yes, you see... Captain Fancy's alter ego Slash Luper may look like Captain Fancy in a sweater vest. But nobody ever recognizes him, not even Newsreport Reater Rampart!

Cora: And that's supposed to explain why Karmi can't recognize us as Hero Hiro and Hero me?

Fred: Yeah, it's a super hero thing. People see what they want to see

*That Friday Morning, Hiro gave his journal to Grandville with Cora and Karmi beside him.*

Hiro: People see what they want to see. Take Lash Luper-

Grandville: Who?

Cora: Not important.

Hiro: When people look at Cora or I, what do they see? Robotics major, Marine bio major, teen geniuses, and maybe just some teens trying to fit in. Because that's what Karmi saw. And we thank her for that, and for our journal.

Grandville: Karmi?

Karmi: I don't know what to say...

Cora: Cause you're modest that way. Professor, Karmi was great this week, we learned a lot.

Grandville: I'm happy to hear it. You're dismissed.

*Once Karmi walked silently to the door, Hiro and Cora looked at Grandville.*

Hiro: So...all this wasn't actually about Cora and I was it?

Grandville: We are through here Mr. Hamada.

Hiro: It was actually about Karmi, am I right?

Grandville: I said we are through.

*As soon as the teen couple exited Grandville's office, Cora suddenly gave a heartfelt kiss to Hiro, to which he blushed immensely while Karmi simply rolled her eyes. As soon as she let go she whispered.*

Cora: You and Baymax go on ahead to the marine hall. I'll catch up in a bit.

Hiro: A-a, okay C-Cutie, I-I mean Cora!

*Hiro, still somewhat dazed and blushing like crazy from the kiss, starts speed walking away with Baymax following after him.*

Baymax: Your hormones are rapidly surging and there's an increase of endorphins and oxytocin.

Hiro: *Getting embarrassed* Now's not the time Baymax.

Baymax: Your heart beat is accelerating and you have sweaty palms.

Hiro: *Still embarrassed and now getting annoyed* Let it go Baymax!

*As soon as Hiro and Baymax were out of sight, Cora turned her attention to Karmi. She took a deep sigh as she thought over her words, finally she spoke.*

Cora: Karmi, you and I both know that Hiro and I had a perfect chance to expose your rotten behavior, but we didn't.

Karmi: I know...hehe, I guess your boyfriend really has it hard for-

Cora: *Hardened glare* That kind of talk has to stop now. You had given me every reason why I should have spoken up to Grandville over your infectious sour attitude. You were butt-hurt over Hiro and I joining SFIT, and that's something you'll have to face eventually in the future once the upcoming generation realizes they can be here too if they work hard and give their all into it. But you didn't stop there, you continuously insulted Hiro and I whenever Grandville wasn't around to hear it, not only that, you continue to claim that Hiro likes you even when you know clearly that We. Are. Dating! Even then you gag at us like a preschooler calling out on us for having cooties which is ironic since you study them! This social experiment was all about you and you know it. You and I both got here because we worked our butts off to get into this school! Especially Hiro after all with what happened with his brother and Callaghan. We all made it here because of hard work and giving it our all to be the best we can be, and you can not act like you're the queen here because you kiss up to Grandville. You know why real Queens like Elizabeth or even fictional ones like Elsa are respected and loved monarchs? They gave their subjects the same respect any human being deserves.

*At the time Karmi could only stay silent, any words to backlash at Cora was gone.*

Cora: Ultimately the reason why Hiro and I didn't expose the deadly virus you acted to us was because...you have no experience talking to us. I understand that, I was home-schooled my whole life up until now. I remember how fun it was to study subjects far more advanced than others..but it was still lonely. Hiro and I are together and have friends because Tadashi took the time to listen. He supported us and talked to us, and our friends have been amazing people. You know how I said we can all work hard and give it our all to achieve anything? That includes friendships too. And friendships require respect for each other. Look, I have something I think you should see.

*Cora pulled up her phone to reveal her own personal video diary, first showing Hiro and Cora hanging out with their friends, then to the week with Karmi.*

Cora: I have proof to show Grandville how you really treated us. But I won't...under one condition. You have to give respect to earn respect, that's how I won't expose this. If you genuinely show decency to Hiro and I and anybody else who goes to talk to you, let them speak and actually listen. This doesn't mean we're automatically BFFs, what this starts is respect as classmates. It's your choice to start a genuine connection with people who may also share in your interests too. Okay?

Karmi:...Okay...

Cora: Cool...so...I also noticed you ate the food I gave you before. You can ask me anytime you want-

*An alert on Karmi's phone interrupted them.

Karmi: Big Hero 7 news alert!

*On the phone was a news reporter telling last nights events.*

News reporter: High Voltage's rhythmic reign of terror began a reign of error when the Mother-Daughter duo ran into Big Hero 7-

*Karmi paused the video to zoom in on Super Hero Hiro and Super Hero Cora smiling together and holding hands.*

Karmi: *Sigh* These two are so romantic, if only someone like him would look at me like he looks at her.

*Cora shook her head before she left to join Hiro for their date.*

Cora: *Sing song voice* See ya later Karmi~

News reporter: Big Hero 7 'shocked' High Voltage by insulating them in a maximum security prison.

*The person watching the news now saw the news reporter give the Big Hero 7 report, but he was more invested on Hiro and Cora. As the image of them appeared half of his face glowed an ominous mauve pink glow.*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy and Hello! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Love you!


End file.
